Saga adventure
by stealth saga
Summary: this is a story about an Eevee who has lost it memories and is found by a person named Justin who saves his life on there adventurer they come across a person who joins in there adventure saga falls for one of her Pokemon. OCs! this is rated M for Language and maybe future lemon Enjoy :D
1. new faces

CP.1

**Author notes:**

This is my first Fanfic if you see bad spelling, bad grammar or anything that needs to be fixed tell me I don't want that to stop you from reading. The story is going to be long from what I can tell. I will TRY to update at LEAST once a mouth if I don't feel free to tell me and if I have no excuse than I'll work harder but if work and college get in the way please bare with .

This is rated M for things like language that will happen later and maybe some lemon. At the start of each chapter I will tell you what is in the chapter with a WARNING. I will only use it for things like blood and gore, language, lemon, and other things along those lines. I will also tell you what the content involves being it human or pokemon.

I hope you enjoy this Fanfic and I hope there is more to come. Thank you and enjoy

**New Faces**

The ground rumbled with thunders sound of stampeding Tauros. This strange creature embraces me from their bone crushing feet. When the rumbling subsided and the sound faded the strange creature released me from its safe embrace. The creature stood on its hind legs and looked down at me with a look of concern.

The creature had hair on the top of its head and some scruff on its face it wore cloth around it body and it had a bag on its back. I think the creature seamed tall from what I can tell. I have never seen any creature like this or at least from what I can remember.

The strange creature toke the bag off its back and offered me some food. _I know the creature just saved me but I don't know if I should take its food _I thought to myself. "Gerrr gerr" my stomach demanded for food. Not having any thing to eat for about two days and only drinking a little bit of water I cautiously approached the food. I was nibbling on the food when the creature started to rub my head in a pleasurable fashion. The strange Creature asked "hey little guy you got any where to go"? Shaking my head; the creature asked "you want to come with me and get some good food"? I nodded and was lifted up on the creature's shoulders.

Up on his shoulders I could see that we were in a big field with a building in the distance. The field was full of many different breads of pokemon. There were none that were the same as him or I. Even thou the pokemon out here did not seem to even mind we were here. So this creature most have been was common to them.

I was sitting on the creature's bag on its back it was rather large and seemed crammed full. It also had a sleek long black case with a strap keeping it on his back. The creature had two small red and white balls with a button in the middle on his waist. The creature's items were like nothing I have ever seen.

When we reached the house the creature yelled "Professor I found this Eevee out the in the field about to be trampled by Tauros." There was no response to what we said. The strange creature then took me into another room with a Large stationary table in the on the far side of the room. There were many strange things sitting on it that were flashing.

From behind the table thing another strange creature arose with a pad and a stick looking thing. The creature started to rub the stick against the pad and mumblings. The creature that I was with told the professor what had happened in the field. The creature with the pad said "Justin are you sure that he is ok you might want to take him to nurse joy."

Justin put me down and grabbed the balls on his side and let out two creatures that were hard to make out at first. The first one was black with golden rings all around his body I recognized that it was an umbreon one of my evolved forms. The other one was blue and black. Black around his eyes feet and tail he was also had black ball like things coming form his head. He was blue on his hands top of his head and waist. Around his neck is gold and had silver bumps on his back paws.

Justin called the Umbreon Dusk and the other one Lucifer. "I'll be back after I get ready than we will head off to the center you all get acquainted" he said as he left.

"So you're an Eevee what's your name" asked Lucifer with a playful tone.

"I umm… I don't know my name" I said scared of this strange new place and pokemon.

"What you don't know your name what's wrong with you are you stupid or something" he teased.

"N no… I just don't remember much my memories are kind of foggy. All I can remember are little fragments" I said looking at the tiled floor.

"So what do you remember?" said the Umbreon in a stern voice that kind of scared me.

"Well I remember waking up to a rumble at my home and a female yelling at me to run and when I left there were booms and crashing sounds than I blacked out" I said trying to remember everything I could.

"Did the voice call you by name?" he asked a little less stern in his tone but still kind of irritable sounding.

_Did she, who was she, what happened, and who am I?_ All of these questions started to pop in my head. I tried really hard to remember replaying what I know in my head over and over. Tell I herd the same female voice in my head yell "SAGA RUN".

"Saga" I said with a bit of confidence in my voice.

"Great my jobs done I'll tell Justin." He said with a slight sign of happiness but it did not seam to be at the sign of me remembering my name but that he was done with me. Dusk walked off in the same direction Justin had.

"I have two questions what are you and do the creatures understand us?" I asked puzzled.

Lucifer answered them more seriously than before "no the humans don't understand us dusk can just use telepathy and I am A Riolu."

"Ok let's head out" Justin said as he entered the room.

"Well we will have to get better acquainted later" said Lucifer as he walked over to Justin.

"So your name is Saga I'm going to take you to get checked out at the pokemon center follow me and stay vary close." Justin said in a stern voice but with a smile on his face.

He did not put Lucifer or dusk back in their balls instead they were going to walk with us. Justin picked up his backpack and his sleek back case. He said some thing to the professor but out of ear shot. The professor than handed him a stack of paper that he put in a lather pouch in his pants.

He walked over opened up the door to the city and said "lets go and you all stay close and don't wander off people will steal you and use you for there own purpose against your will."

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. city spar

CP.2

**Authors notes:**

Starting from were we left off enjoy these two were short the next ones will be longer I'm thinking like 3 to 4K words each. Give me your input. Probably by the time this is red I'll have figured it out but who knows.

**Warning: **violence, language

I think that is all if you find something else tell me.

**City Spare**

We set out down the long stair well from the professors into a place that some how looked dim and dreary in the middle of the day. It had structures that were at most four stories tall. They were covered in some kind of weird looking writing that Lucifer called graffiti. Compared to the area around the professor's place the city was a pile of crap. The city looked like it was falling apart broken windows trash and ruble everywhere. From what dusk said this city was one of the worst in the region. There were also banners hanging everywhere with giant R on them and others with a volcano.

"Hey what are those things with the giant R and the volcano about?" I curiously asked.

"Those are from two groups called team rocket and the other team magma. About two years ago most groups like them started looking for more power and land. The groups started to fight each other in petty squabbles that soon turned into them recruiting people that once hated them. The people joined to protect there homes and land. Eventual there was war between the groups. They started to take over little regions like this one. Regions like this one formed groups to protect themselves. The groups were eventually stomped out by the big groups." Dusk snarled with hatred that sent shivers down my spine.

"Not to get in your business but how has this war affected you?" I hesitantly asked.

"You're right it's none of your damn business." He snapped as he glared at me that made me want to go run, hide, and never come out but the city was no more inviting.

"I I I'm… sorry I didn't mean…" I partly got out when he glared at me again and approached "leave me alone and stay out of my business or you won't make it long in our loving little group."

"Don't take it personally I don't know the story either but I'm guessing it's not good" Lucifer said trying to comfort me.

The rest of the trip I kept far enough away from dusk with out going far from Justin's sight. Lucifer kept to him self after trying to comfort me did not work. He also looked to be on edge given the situation and the atmosphere around the group. Justin had no clue what was going on but could tell by the snarls and things that it was not good. It seemed to be Dusks normal because he didn't do anything. It seems like he would not have let Dusk hurt me from the look he gave dusk.

After a long silent trip for what seemed like forever we reached a building that had a faded red roof and a neon sign that said pokemon center. When we entered a lady behind a desk greeted us. She had a smile on her face that seemed so inviting. Justin picked me up and put me on the counter.

"Can you give this little guy a check up make sure he is ok?" Justin politely asked

"Certainly can I have his pokeball?" she said stretching out her hand

"He is not my pokemon I have not tried to catch him yet I just wanted to make sure he was ok before I tried." Justin said with a look of concern

"That's perfectly fine I'll just take him to the back." She said with a warm smile on her face.

She picked me up and put me on a cart, she than pushed it down the hall thru double doors into a room with I big machines with little suction cup thing. She put the little suction cup thing on me and turned on the machine. The machine seemed surprisingly quiet for its size. After about ten minuets she took the suction cups of me.

"Hum this is odd you seem fine but your brain waves seem to be quite erratic." She puzzlingly said

She took me back in to the main room where Justin and the others were eating. Justin got up and came over to the counter still swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Nurse Joy so is he ok?" Justin asked just as the food had gone down.

"Well his vital signs are ok he has no internal damage and is in perfectly fine physical condition. His brain wave thou were acting very erratic like it is under a large amount of stress. It could be because he was scared but I have never seen it act like that. Could be nothing but keep an eye on him." Nurse Joy said with the same smile on her face.

"My Umbreon said something about him having trouble with his memories but that they were coming back. It did not sound that server." He said with a concerned look.

"Like I said don't get to worried he seamed fine. If he still has troubles take him to a Pokemon Center somewhere with better equipment ours works but is out dated."

Justin than took me over to where they were eating and offered me some food. The food smelled great and was not the hard food he offered me last time this looked cooked. It was some kind of meat and some vegetables. After we ate we went out to the court yard.

"So saga you ready for a fight if Lucifer wins you will be captured if you win you can do as you please. How does that sound?" Justin said with an excited voice

Shocked I had no clue what to do I don't remember my moves or how to use them. Lucifer walked over to the other side of the field with Justin and got in a fighting stance. I knew that I was at a disadvantage to Lucifer because he was a fighting type and I was normal. I still would rather fight Lucifer than Dusk because I think Dusk might kill me.

"Ok Lets begin Lucifer you know what to do start out with a force palm." Justin seamed to say so calmly.

_Crap I don't know what to do. I better remember some moves quickly or I'm done._ I thought blacking out the world around me and Lucifer who was now rushing me with a glowing blue palm. _ Well I might not know how to fight but I can dodge._ When Lucifer got two steps away I did a side step so quick that even surprised me. I did not have time to question it because Lucifer was using it again even closer this time. Having no time to think I kept doing the same thing but it was tiresome. Lucifer seamed to be going full steam. _I need to remember some moves and quick or I will be wrecked._

"Lucifer use quick attack" Justin said just loud enough to hear.

Lucifer came at me with twice as fast as he was before but the glow around his palm was gone. No time to side step I jumped as high as I could but I was not quick enough. Lucifer hit my hind legs and made me do two flips before I slammed my back against the ground. Getting hit by the move jolted my memory I knew that move now all I got to do is the same thing that he did. _It would be more powerful for me given my type._

"Lucifer keep doing the same thing" I could hear Justin say.

_This could be a win or lose situation but I am going to try and charge at Lucifer with the same move. I just hope I'm stronger._ Lucifer started to charge me from the other side of the field slightly slow than last time. The use of so many movies was tiring him. I started to rush him as well but at a much slower speed. _ Come on I need to use the move I need to pick up speed._ Knowing I was not going to do it in time so I tried to side jump out of the way. I was not fast enough and he it me in the side sending me rolling against the ground.

"Good job Lucifer he is almost done for use force palm" Justin seemed to be cheering.

Justin was right I did not have much left in me I had to get this move to work. Lucifer seamed to be pumped and started to rush me. I run at him again but this time going slightly faster using that speed I pushed my self off the ground into the air jumping over Lucifer who trip in the dirt trying to shift to follow me. While he was down I tried again this time at a good speed and I kept picking more of it up. By the time Lucifer got up I hit him with the top of my head.

"Woo I think he Just used quick attack and turned it into a stronger headbutt. This just got more interesting." Justin said with shock and excitement in his voice.

My move hit Lucifer in the gut which seemed to knock the air out of his lungs. Lucifer got back up with rage in his eyes which is good for me because it means he is more likely to make a mistake. Hitting him also left me with other little jolts of memory of moves I know. From what I remember I know headbutt, quick attack, sand attack, and endure.

"Lucifer try and use high jump kick if you want it's a risk if you miss you going to hurt yourself." Justin said concerned.

Lucifer jumped at me with his foot extended. When I saw my opportunity to get under him I used quick attack to get there quickly. Lucifer hit the ground hard it looked like it took a lot out of him. Lucifer slowly got back up with the look of rage gone replaced by the look of defeat but he kept on fighting.

"You can give up Lucifer You look beat theirs no shame." I said trying to be nice but Lucifer seemed to just get angry from what I said.

He started to rush me with a quick attack with out an ordered. I rushed him like I did last time but with the knowledge of how to use the move. This time I pick up the speed to do damage. Like Last time I hit him with my head. We both got knocked back from the impact. I landing on my back sliding and Lucifer on his side passed out.

"Wow good job saga you won. Come one lets go and get you both healed." Justin said not even sounding angry but sad.

When we went in to the Pokemon Center nurse joy took Lucifer's ball and I to the back were she gave us medicine and checked out. After we were done she gave Justin back Lucifer's ball and placed me on the counter.

I followed Justin outside were he let Lucifer out of the ball.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Lucifer." I said looking at the ground.

Lucifer came over to me and gave me a hug and said "it's all in good fun done fret over it we can still be friends."

"So I guess this is good bye little guy" Justin said sounding sad.

"WHAT? BUT But I I don't want to go! Don't leave me." I was shocked and sad.

Justin began to walk off with Lucifer and Dusk when he said "you're free to do as you please have fun in you endeavors I hope we meet again"

Behind the Pokemon center was the forest and everywhere else was the city but I was at a lost at what to do so I just sat here sad and alone… Again.

END CHAPTER 2 ===============================================================


	3. The Gruesome city

**Chapter 3**

**Author's notes: **

From this point on I will make bigger chapters sorry if they were to short sorry if they get two long. Well let's see what happens to saga. I'm sure you can guess if not well read on. Enjoy

**Warnings: **language, violence,

And I think that's all again tell me otherwise

**The Gruesome city**

Well the city did not look to inviting but the last time I was in the woods I went hungry. Now that I remember my moves I think I could find my way thru the city hopefully find the professors again. Maybe I can catch up to Justin and the other and stay with them. Besides Sitting hear is getting me no where and nothing but depressed.

Now all I have to do is remember which way they set off to. Having been setting there for about an hour out of fear and depression I have forgotten which way we got here. Well the only way out of here would be left, right or strait the Pokemon center is behind me and the other directions are buildings. So I think they went strait but I'm not 100% but theirs no use sitting here. Setting out was difficult because of the fear of what was in the unknown city depths. On the way here I did not really pay that much attention do to conversation and being scared out of my wits.

When I did set out it was not so bad do to the nice area around the pokemon center. As I got further into the city the niceness dissipated into strange looking people and sounds. The cries of pokemon could be herd from down dark ally ways.

Foot steps of strange people started stomping around me from them rushing to where they needed to be. "OW" Not caring that I was there people would keep stepping on me or kicking me to the side because I was in the way. No one stopped when they herd my cries of pain some people even tried to kick me again cause of it. The ally ways looked empty and not full of stomping feet but still dark. On the other hand there were no cries coming from it.

_What is wrong with these humans why are they so mean_? _Justin might have thought things thru or good with pokemon, but in reality was a dream to be around rather then those people. Why did I fight back why did I try to win? _Going back into my depressed slum I walked down the ally with my dirty, wet, and stomped on tail between my legs and looked at the ground. In retrospect sight that was not smart.

"Hey look fresh pray. Ya ya looksss delishhhh." Voices were saying in the shadows. "ssso little one why are you in our territory."

"I umm… I didn't mean to I'm so sorry I'll be leaving." I barely got out trying to back out into the crowded street when I hit something scaly.

"Leaving sssso ssssoon? Kehehehehe" the scaly creature said.

When I looked it was an Ekans, Sevipers, and two big Arboks. They where blocking my path looking at me with hungry eyes. There was about 10 of them. _Crap what do I do I'm going to be lunch. Things just go from bad to worse. But they all seem to be blocking the way I came thru maybe theirs a way I can get away from them deeper in the ally. Not the best plan but it that or fight and lose. _I started to try and back up and run away.

"Hey where you going that waysss a dead end. Won't you join use for diner we would love to have you?" One of the Ekans said with a slurp.

"So I guess you are the leader's right hand man" I said smirking to my self.

"Making jokessss at a time like thisss? Not really that sssmart." He said sounding angry

"Might as well right I mean I'm small I don't have much of a chance. I think I'm only big enough for one of you to even get full from but that's not my problem. I'm probably going to go to one of the Arboks But the question is which one" I say trying to turn them against each other,

"Kehehehehehe trying to get usss to fight each other trussst me good effort but othersss have tried thissss were not dumb so don't insult us ssso." He said sounding irritated

"Your right you seem like an intelligent lot." I said as calmly as possible still trying to furret my way out of the situation.

"Aww thanksss for the compliment be you're still going to die." He said before started to sliver at me.

"HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THAT FAT DELCATTY" I yelled in a last ditch effort before turning tail and running away. "Looks like I found out my ability it run away guess it helps in situations like these." I mumbled to myself

"A what." They said as they all looked.

"Holy crap that worked Maybe I gave them too much credit. Hee hee." I said to my self sprinting as fast as I could letting out little chucks.

"FUCK the little ssshit tricked usss and is making a brake for it." The leader yelled at the snakes. "After him he could find a way out." The leader demanded while spewing profanity.

"O man o man I got to find an open door, a hiding spot or a brake in the wall." I said to my self between huffs and puffs.

"GET back here you little shit." I could here them yelling at as they slithered after me.

"Err cling clang." The sound of a metal door opening and a trash can lid being rattled. There was someone taking out there trash._ I need to get thru that door before it closes. Maybe a move could help maybe I could get there before it closes if I use quickly attack?_ Using the move to pushing my self to go twice as fast I got thru the door with only the hairs of my cream tipped tail caught. The door slammed right in the face an Ekans who was yelling profanity at me.

Woo I was safe away from the snakes that wanted to eat me. Now all I had to do was find my way out of this new strange place. I saw people I don't know what kind of people. Were they like Justin helpful and loving, or where they like the people on the street who would hurt me if I was in there way. I did not want to find out I just wanted to do was get away. _So it's on the first floor if this was the only door in and out I will have to find a window or something._

I started to creep my way thru this strange place. It was dark and the person that opened the door seamed to move on to another room. I stood there for a few seconds to let my eyes adjust. When they did was not pitch black but was low visibility. I started to walk around the room looking for some kind of way into a different one. The more I looked around the more I got lost. _The size of this room is either large or I'm walking in circles. Man what rotten luck. _I stopped to see if I could hear anything with these big ears of mine. "Tik tak tik tik" The sound of small creatures skittering around.

"Hello can you help me find a way out." I whispered hoping that they were close enough to hear me.

"Trespasser why are you here." One of them said from the shadows

"I was about to be eaten by the Giant snakes outside. Can you help me?" I said trying not to sound irritated about them hiding in the shadows.

"You're a lucky one they normally catch us Rattatas." He said sounding angry.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can you show me the way out that's not the ally." I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Sorry to tell you no you're in our home and we would love some fresh food." He said trying to sound menacing

"WHAT… I… I don't want to fight please just help me get out of here and I'll never bother you again." I said stuttering out of surprise

Three small Rattata came into view they seamed to be much smaller and skinnier than normal. "Ooo come on you should be as big as I am but your half my size. Just let me by before I get angry." I said trying to sound intimidating.

"Well we have numbers let's see how you fair. Wehehehe." They said drooling.

The Rattata that was talking leapt at me with his fangs glowing. I stepped to side then headbutted him. I hit him in his side making him slide hitting something in the darkness that made things on it move and rattle. The impact of the object seamed to make him faint. The other two looked at each other with concern than mumbled something to one other. "So are you guys going to help me OR are you both going to get wrecked" I irritably said. The two than turned tail and ran. "Hhu no help this is going to be a long journey. I wonder if it's really worth it. I probably could have found a place to live good food supply possibly even some friends in the woods. Well it two late to turn back now." I said to myself.

The sound from all the banging and crashing from the Rattata hitting the counter drew the person that was here into the room. Not knowing what kind of person he was I tried to hide. _Ooo no where can I hide what do I do. Maybe I can make a brake for it thru the now open door but then what?_ I said trying to look for a place to hide but with little luck. _It looks like the open door is my only option_. The person was looking for me and left the door to what looked like a living room. So I tried to make a dash for it but with little luck. Picking up speed was hard because of the slick tile floor in this room. When I tried harder at picking up speed I slipped and fell making a thud sound loud enough that the person could hear it.

"Hey you little trespassing scavenge get out of here." The man yells while grabbed a long stick with bristles looking things on the end (broom). He started swing it at me. I got low to the ground and started to try to go fast as I could. When I got off the tile and hit the carpet I went full sprint. To where? I didn't have a clue as long as I was out of his reach. With a second to look around the room I saw windows and a door on other side of the room. The windows were open but the door was closed. I sprinted towards the windows jumping up on the furniture and leapt toward the open window. When I did I felt something grab me by the tail. "Gaaaaa that hurts STOP." I snarled snapping at the hand. The person walked over towered the door opening it and throwing me into the street yelling "get out of her you mangy peace of shit."

My side slammed against the road. I struggled to stand from the impact but when I finally did get on my feet there was a loud sounds and light coming at me. "Oooo crap I'm going to be hit" I took off as fast as my soar tiered legs would take me. I just got out of the way in time. If my tail was not under my legs it would have been run over.

When I got to the side walk I stopped and took a rest. "What's wrong with these people and pokemon? Where am I? No mater how far I go I just kept getting more questions and more beaten up." I mumbled looking at the ground sulking to myself. "Might as well try to see if I remember the area I am in" I hopelessly said. Looking down the ally I could see that this one was not a dead end it would lead to a road. On the other side were the steps up to the professor's place. _Should I go down the ally and risk another encounter or go down this long street that is full of more stampeding people. Well the ally is a strait shot its pretty large and if I encountered a small number of enemies I could probably get away. Well it seams better than being stomped to death. _

I started down the ally but this time with more confidence in my step, face, and eyes. I got about half way down the ally when I herd "hey kid your in the wrong place turn back and leave."

"I'm just passing thru I need to get to that building please let me pass I mean you no harm I don't want any of your food or things. I just want to find someone" I said with a calm normal voice.

"Sorry to burst you bubble kid but your not getting thru. Those are my orders. Now turn around before I get mad kid." The unknown figure said

"Look here SER I don't know who you are what you are but I'm passing thru here whether you like it or not. We can keep this to our selves or you could pick a fight. I'm in no mood to put up with any more stuff today!" I said snarling trying sound intimidating so that he would try not fighting me.

"Well kid you got a fight on you hands but if you beat me there's no saying my friends won't come out and finish you off." The figure said emerging from behind a dumpster.

The Pokemon was and Electrike he was no more a kid then I maybe a year older. I was about 10 mouths old from what I can remember "so you're security but you're so young why can't we be friends?" I asked trying to win him over

"Hey I'll make you eat them words kid I'm old enough" he yelled when he started to rush me.

The Electrike was an eclectic type and had the speed to prove it. He is much faster than I am I have got to out power him. He was closing in when so I used endure which seemed like a waist because his quick attack was not very powerful. "Hum I can hit harder than that next time he rushes me I'm going to rush him back like I did with Lucifer." I said under my breath. When the Electrike turned around and came at me I rushed him with my head down. Like planed I hit I'm much harder than he hit me. I sent him sliding against the ground. But he did not fall over he was sliding on his feet. It looked like he had not learned because he tried to do the same thing. I rushed him right back with the same plan. I did not see the sparks coming off him until he hit me sending me toppling backwards. The sparks making my fur stand on end I was just lucky that I was not left with paralysis. The move left me with little power. I could probably only take one more of them even one of his quick attacks would leave me weak. He had me backed against a wall.

"Please I can't fight any more I'm done you win." I got out between pants.

"That's two bad maybe you could should have thought of that before hand. This is where your life ends kid." The Electrike said with a gruesome smile on his face.

"Stop please there no need for this. Don't let this city get to you. Killing me will solve nothing. All killing me will do is make you have a guilty conches. PLEASE STOP" I said pleading for my life.

"NO MORE TALK YOU DIE!" he said foaming at the mouth.

The Electrike rushed me again this time I jumped into the air and pushed off the building with my hind legs landing behind him. _He's faster than me I can't out run him I need to win or he's going to kill me. _I used sand attack when he turned around making it harder for him to see me. He gave me a leer that caught me off guard. Then he than shot more sparks at me luckily his aim was off. I than hit him with another quick attack and headbutt But afterwards I found it hard to move. He had given me paralysis. I was done for. I need to get away while I still had mobility. The paralysis left me slower and at times I couldn't even move. _If I can't get away soon he would gain back his sight and I would be done for. _"I know you running you won't get far my static ability has most likely gotten you. Hahahaha." He was right I was done for what could I do but put up what little fight I had left. He quickly gained his sight back and started to rush me again. I was barely ready to endure the hit me. When he hit me it took everything but a sliver of energy out of me. The move put me on the on my back against the corner of the building and the ground.

"Well kid any last word before I end your life." He said with an evil grin on his face looking down at me with his foot above my throat.

"P…le….as...e…do…n't" was all I could muster to say.

The Electrike than pushed his paw down on my neck with great force with an evil grin. "Hahahaha you're going to die" he was yelling before I passed out

My ability to breath was slightly back. I was in and out of consciousness hearing the sound of fighting. The fight seemed much large maybe 6 or 7 pokemon yelling, snarling and cursing.

"Saga…..." was the last thing I herd whispered to me before I completely blacked out.

**End Chapter .3**

**Epilogue **will 3k words I guess that's good I'm not sure. Some feed back on a great on the number of words should use. I hope you enjoyed this part the next part will be up soon (I hope)


	4. Eva and Grace

**Chapter .4**

**Author's notes:**

I'm going to try something new it is a prospective switch. This one will be from Saga's view to Lucifer's View than back to Saga. Tell me if you like it. (I know it not a new concept just something I'm trying). Enjoy .

**Warning: **violence, language. Again tell me if their is more to be added.

**Eva and Grace**

"Beep… Beep… Beep" was the noise I herd when I gained consciousness. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't do to a blinding light pointed at my face. My body was also in excruciating pain, it even hurt to breath. _Wait I can breathe! Where…where am I?! _"Beepbeepbeepbeep" the noise quickened as I started to freak out. I tried to move to get the light out of my eyes so I could see where I was. The pain shooting thru my body increased the more I tried to move. "GAAAAAAAA the pain" I cried out in agony. _I can't move._ The increased beeping and my cries of pain attracted a person to my room.

"Whoosh, boom" was the sound of the door being thrown open. "Hey little guy don't move its ok. I'm here to help you recover. Just lay still and I'll give you some pain medicine." A women's voice said. There was a prick in my side then a slight burning sensation. "Ok little guy it should start to work in a few minuets in the mean time I'll go get the people that brought you here" the lady said before leaving the room.

_Who saved me? This place does not seem like the pokemon center I was in before. Where am I?_ I was thinking to my self when the door opened. "Hey Saga how are you? I was told that you were severely hurt but that you would survive. I'm glad your ok." The voice said sounding very said and ashamed. The person moved the light from my face. My eyes had to adjust to the lighting in the room.

"There did that help?" the figure asked just before he came into my view. "Justin is that you? Are you the one who saved me?" I asked. "I'm sorry Saga I can't understand you. I'm also very sorry that I left you alone in the city it was a dumb thing to do. It's my fault that your hurt and in pain." He said tears welling up in his eyes "I brought Lucifer back here with me if you two want to talk I'll go and get the nurse." Justin said leaving the room wiping his face.

"Hey Lucifer hows it going?" I said trying to act casual.

"Hey buddy I'm doing much better than you. You're lucky you know that if you had been in some other part of the city I would not have seen you. You could have died what were you doing?" He said sounding concerned.

"You're the ones who saved me? Well it figures the rest of that city was full of crazy people and pokemon. Well the reason I went into the city was to look for you guys. I did not want to go back into the woods. Last time I was there I nearly starved to death. When Justin found me my life improved. When he left me there all alone I was scared and confused." I told him. "Why… why did he leave me there? I thought he liked me and wanted me to be his pokemon." I asked confused and upset.

"Well that is why you and I fought so that he could catch you so you could be part of the team." When you won he could not catch you because you were still to strong. When he said you can do as you please he thought you would tag along. When you didn't follow he thought that you went back into the woods and started a new life. We never thought that you would come into the city after us." Lucifer told me

"Uggggg" I grunted while trying to sit up. "Seems like the pain medicine kicked in. Hahahaha. Ow it hurts to laugh." I said trying to lighten the mood "So what happened after I passed out?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We had to fight. Dusk and I fought 6 Manectrics and two Electrikes." He said with a smirk.

"Can I get details please?" I said trying not to sound irritated at his bluntness.

"Well it went like this." He started

"We left the house going to pick up some things before we left the region with the professor. On our way down the steps I saw some fighting in the ally across from the professor's. When we reached the side walk I took a peak to see what it was all about. It was you. You were on your back and the Electrike was about to put his foot on your neck. I sprinted down the ally as fast I could to stop him. About the time I got there you were passed out" I said

**Prospective switch to Lucifer **

I ran up to the Electrike Hitting him in the back of the head with a force palm. The Electrike Slammed against the wall letting go of Sagas throat. I pinned him to the wall hitting him with three more force palms. When he went limp I threw him against a trash can. A loud "bang" echoed thru the ally and into the street.

"Lucifer why did you just run off? Justin asked sounding angry. SAGA!" Justin yelled running over to his passed out body. The sound from the trash can and Justin yelling attracted the Electrikes friends.

"Dusk I'm going to need help." I yelled.

"Humph like I would leave them all to you anyway. If I did you would be left in the same state as Saga" Dusk Barked back with a satisfied grin

An Electrike and a Manectric came after me the rest Dusk took care of. The Electrike came at me first. I did a quick side step avoiding its quick attack. I hit it with a force palm in the side knocking it out. When I looked at how Dusk was doing he had taken out four of them only the leader was left and he was on his last leg.

The Manectric was not as young and naive as his young counter part. He knew I was a physical attacker so he shot bolts of lightning at me. Lucky for me there were plenty of things to hide behind. Every thing I did hide behind something it was decimated by his lightning. "Good god man how many of them lightning bolt things you going to miss with Hahahaha." I said mockingly at the hopes of drawing him closer. He responded with another lighting bolt. This time it hit me sending me toppling backwards. It was not super powerful do to him using up so much energy shooting all the electricity at me. "He stopped shooting I think he is out now I rush him." I said to myself I used a quick attack that hit him square on. When he hit the ground I ran up to him and finished him off with a force palm. His body jolted against the ground his. breathing slowed and he closed his eyes.

"Ok Dusk my two are knocked out how... are… you." I started to say when I looked over at Dusk sitting there watching me.

"What took you so long? I finished mine off like ten minuets ago. By the way congratulation on that defeat he was much stronger than you." He said as he laughs out loud.

"This is no time to be laughing Sagas in trouble." I angrily said.

"Don't get bent out of shape Justin as taken him to the professor. And watch your tone with me" Dusk said going back into his regular grumpy mood

**Prospective switch to Saga**

"At the professors Justin asked the professor for a flight back to the Johto region. We are in the nicest city of Johto by the way. Justin also used the money he got from the job from the professor to buy medicine that would keep your wounds from bleeding out and to ease your pain. We flew here where Justin registered all of us into the Pokemon center." Lucifer finishing his story taking a deep breath

"I'm so sorry that I put you thru that. I'm also sorry if you were hurt. I still have one more question. How long have I been out?" I asked him feeling depressed for getting my friend hurt.

"Don't look so down everything is ok I'm fine and Dusk is well Dusk what more to be said Hahahaha. Justin feels like crap and with good reason." He said while smiling that made me feel slightly better.

"Again are extremely sorry for making you worry and postpone your journey" I said trying to smile back.

"Errrr" was the sound of the door opening. Justin, Dusk and a nurse walking in.

"Hey Saga I brought Dusk anything you want to say to me go ahead and tell him he'll tell me?" he said bracing him self for an earful.

"Well I would like to be part of your team for one. Second thank you for assisting in saving my life… again" I said looking off the bed onto the floor. "Lastly I would like it I did not have to be in one of those little ball things If that ok. If it is a problem feel free to capture me." I finished.

Things were silent for a few moments while Dusk Telepathically told him what I had said. "What is that all are you not going to chew me out for leaving you there at the pokemon center or… or for not coming back for you? Come on at lease tell me off a little I feel like I disserve it" he said baffled.

"Well umm… Don't do it again" I said trying to sound angry but failing. "I also want to thank you for using the money you got from you job to keep me alive. That makes up for almost anything you could have done to me" I finished.

"Ok if you say so. And believe me I'll never leave you again. About the pokeball thing I'll work something out so that you don't need one. Maybe I'll get you a collar or something." He said smiling at me.

"So is the love fest done can I leave now, back rooms pokemon centers bum me out" he said trying to sound nice.

"One last thing Dusk" I told him on his way out.

"Ya what is it" he said sounding irritated

"Thank you for your help I would be dead if not for your help" I said lovingly to irritate him.

"What ever" he said leaving the room

"So is everyone up to speed does anyone else need to say anything?" Said the nurse

"Ooo umm… no mama I'm sorry that we kept you from you work" Justin said stepping out of the way

"Ok well he is going to need to get some exercise so you need to start taking him out daily starting after I check him out. He should be here at least two more days so we can make sure that he will make a full recovery." She said messing with a computer.

"Yes mama so how long will it take for you to be done with the computers?" He asked

"Hum what I'm very busy I'll bring him out when I done. Now go wait in outside your distracting." She demanded without taking her eyes off the screen.

Justin walked out of the room quietly waving goodbye mouthing the _words I'll see you outside_. We were there for about thirty minutes before the nurse got up and started to check me out. She would push on spots and see my reaction. After about fifteen minutes of pain she gave me another shot. "This is weaker dosage were going to ease you off of the medicine until you can walk without it." She said smiling at me. I had no clue what she was talking about but the pain was leaving but still slightly their. "Ok let's get you out of this room and out into some fresh air." She said with the same smile on her face. Pushing me out into the hall her smile seemed too fade when she encountered actual people. She seemed to prefer pokemon over people. "Ok here you are." She said setting me down outside. She was extremely careful not hurting me when she picked me up and put me down. "Have a nice day" she said going back inside.

"Hey Saga ready for your walk?" Justin said sounding way too enthusiastic.

I looked at him with blank stare. "Ooo ya lets stretch this soar body moving"

Justin gave the same look back at me "talking to you guys is like I'm talking to myself. I wish I could understand you guys. Huh. So I think we should go to the park beside the center."

Justin and I walked thru a court yard full of people that looked to be like trainers. Some of them seamed much younger than Justin. There ages seemed to go from the age twenty and up. There were many battles going on with many strange pokemon. People did not seem to want to battle us, guess it's because Justin was with an injured Eevee.

The weather was warm with a cool breeze. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was in the west. _I'm guessing it's about 7 in the afternoon. _The park had many wild pokemon flying scampering and crawling about.

We walked for about an hour before I had to stop and rest. The sun was setting and people were leaving the park. Things were quiet, except for the few battles that seemed to be winding down. This city seemed to be much more peaceful and well off than one would think. _I've got the feeling than it will not last for to long. _

After sitting there for about thirty minuets we started on our way back to the pokemon center to call it a day. "So Saga how are you feeling did the walk stretch out any of those tensed up muscles?" Justin asked looking down to see my reaction.

"Ya I feel slightly better but still sore." I said wagging my tail that was no longer looked mangled and broken.

Justin gave me a smile and said "I'll take that as a yes. I am glad that the walked help we will do it every day. Maybe tomorrow Lucifer will tag along."

"Ooo god what happened?" a ladies voice yelled from behind us. When I looked back she was bent over a splotch of blood. It looked and smelled fresh.

"Mama is that you blood? Are you ok?" Justin asked with great concern.

"No I'm not bleeding I'm ok but something seems to be hurt pretty badly" the lady said looking for an injured pokemon.

Her gaze stopped in my direction. I looked behind me to see if there was something there but there was nothing. "What?" I asked

"Ser your Eevee's leg it's bleeding." She said with a gasp

When I looked at my leg it had a puddle of blood beside it. "Saga your stitches have come apart. We need to hurry and get you back to the pokemon center." Justin said picking me up

"Can I come with you?" the lady asked as she started to follow before could Justin said anything

Justin did not respond. He started to go full sprint towards the pokemon center. The women started to run after. When we got to the pokemon center I was handed off to the same nurse as before. I was taken back to the same room and placed on the bed when they gave me some kind of medicine that made me feel loopy.

"What happened?" she said sounding angry

"I… umm… well don't really know. It must have happened when we were walking or when he jumped off the bench" Justin sadly said

"You need to be careful. And who is she." She said still sounding angry.

"Who?" Justin asked looking around

"Me." the lady from the park said standing in the corner behind Justin out of my view.

"Ooo umm… I have no clue who she is." Justin said staring at her.

"Well who are you?" The nurse said irritated

"I'm the girl who saw that his Eevee was injured." She said barely above a whisper

"Well think you. So why are you all still here I have work to do go wait in the hall" the nurse said before coming over to me. Justin Left the room first letting me get a good look at the girl in the corner. The girl was holding an Eevee to her chest. The girl was shorter than Justin. She had long brown hair she and had no backpack or any equipment on her.

The Eevee was slightly bigger than me a big bushy tail eyes that seemed to sparkle and a lovely cream mane. That was all I could make out before they left the room.

About five minutes after they left I could feel the medicine kick in. the medicine did not knock me out but made me feel tingly. After about another 5 minutes she was done and called Justin back in to get me.

"Ok I'm done patching him up he can stay with you in your room tonight but bring him back in the morning for a check up and some medicine." The nurse said before shooing us off.

When we got in the hall the lady was there. She was leaning against the wall and the Eevee still against her chest. "Ok Saga two things first, this is Eva and her Eevee Grace. Second, they will be staying with us at the hotel. They don't have enough money to stay in there own room and the pokemon center is full. There our guest." Justin said smiling at me.

"Why did you tell him that is he mean or something?" Eva asked

"Ooo no umm… well as far as I know he's not. I have not had him for very long but as far as I can tell he's great. The Umbreon in the room thou is a complete asshole so I would just leave him be. And keep any pokemon from messing with him." Justin said

Justin carried me tell we got outside. It was dark outside now and there was barely anyone around. Eva put down Grace down as well. Justin and Eva walked ahead of us talking about what happened to me and asked each other questions about one another.

"Umm… hey… hey there" Grace stuttered

"Ooo umm… hi" I shyly said back

"Whats your name?" she asked barely loud enough for me to here.

"My name is Saga. Your name is grace right?" I asked

"That's a nice name and ya it is grace. So what happened to you?" she asked still hard to here.

I told her the story about what happened to me in the city. As I told the story she seemed to become less shy.

"Wow I'm so sorry to here that I'm glad everything worked out. Does it still hurt?" She asked staring at my leg.

"Not as much as before. It seems to hurt less when I was talking thou." I said with a smile that seemed to make her happy.

"Ok guys were here." Justin said holding open the door to a huge building.

"Wow this place looks expensive." Eva said walking in

"Ya. It was one of the only places that did not look run down or was booked. You like it I paid for the rest of the week so you can stay with us for as long as you like." Justin said smiling at her.

"That is quite gracious of you. Thanks." She said slightly blushing.

We took an elevator to floor forty and walked down a hall tell we came to a door. Justin swiped a card thru it and opened the door to a big room it had two beds a big TV and a hot tub and a bathroom. At least that's what grace called them when I asked.

"So why did you get such a big hotel room?" Eva asked looking around with her mouth wide open.

"Like I said there are not many places to stay due to the gym and it being summer. This room was one of the only places I could get. I'm lucky I have been saving money from my jobs and that my clients pay well. I still have money left." Justin said braggingly

"That is cool but try not to get to high roller on me you're kind of coming off as a Dick" she said smiling at him

"Sorry your right." Justin said looking at the ground

"It's cool dude. So if you don't mind me asking what do you do for a living? Me I'm a pokemon trainer I'm collecting badges and plan on taking on the league." She said while looking around the room.

"Wow I thought about doing that when I was younger but things happened and I changed my mind. When I was about sixteen I became a certified bodyguard. So for the past three years I have been saving my money and jumping from job to job. My longest job was a year long but it ended on poor terms." Justin said sounding angry by the end.

"Hum I see so if you don't mind me asking what happened?" Eva asked

"I'll tell you some other time after I we get to know each other." Justin said staring at her.

"Ooo umm… ok. One more question do you have a client right now?" she asked staring at the floor.

"No why do you ask?" he asked

"Umm… Are you well Umm… for hire" she said trying not to make eye contact.

"Yes I am why you in need of my services." he asked

"Well I am going thru Ilex Forest to Azalea Town to fight the gym leader. I think I can beat him now that I have evolved my Vulpix. Last time I went thru there I was attacked and robbed." She said sounding sad.

"Well I will not be able to go with you until Saga is all healed up and I get the ok by the nurse that we can leave. Is that ok with you? Also if you need some new equipment tell me it will be my gift" he asked before he walked getting ready to go into the bathroom

"Yes that is quite fine that will give me time to train and time to get time to know you. I can get myself some new stuff you have done enough all ready" She said as her face light

"Well I'm going to take a shower that head to bed. You can do as you please. If you need a shower you can go after me there are towels in that closet." Justin said before closing the bathroom door.

"Ah a bed what do you think grace?" she asked before cutting on the TV.

"Hey Saga come over here." Lucifer called to me form across the room "you can sleep here." Lucifer said point at a couch that was three cushions long.

I carefully climbed up on the couch so that I did not strain my stitches. I closed my eyes and fell right to sleep the sound of the TV did not even bother me. I was nice to sleep in a place full of friends.

**End Chapter .4**

**Epilogue: **these will not come out as soon as they have before I need to check my stories better than I have been**. **I am not the best at writing so I thought doing this would help me improve my skill I hope that I get better as I go. Sorry this one took extra long I went camping. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I have a plan for the next few parts of the story


	5. The Past

Ch.5

**Author's notes: **Wow number five and I'm at about 15k words I don't know if that's good but I'm happy with it. I hope more people read this and like it. The few people that do follow thank you it means a lot. Feed back is appreciated bad and good. I hope you enjoy

**Warning: **violence, language, and suggestive theme. Again tell me if there is more

**The Past**

"Yawn" I uttered when the sunlight was hitting me in the eyes. When I looked around I could see that Lucifer and Dusk were still asleep. On the other side of the room there were glass sliding doors that were wide open. I carefully got of the coach so not to irritate the stitches. _Gees I am soar this morning._

I looked over at the beds to see if anyone was sleeping there, they were mostly empty except for the sleeping Grace. _Guess they're thru the glass doors. _I walked over to the doors and looked out of them; it was a balcony looking out at the sea. On the Balcony was Justin and Eva, they looked like they were having a conversation. It was hard to tell because they were facing out to the Sunrise over the ocean. _I wonder how long they have been awake or if they have even been asleep._ I walked out onto the balcony to see if I could hear what they were talking about.

When I got out there they were silent just looking out at the sunrise. The balcony was pretty big it had a table four chairs and two lounging chairs. On one of the lounging chairs there was a sleeping pinkish pokemon with a red gym on it's for head, tufts of fur coming from under its ears, and a split tail I recognized it as an Espeon one of my evolved forms. On the other one was a pokemon with green diamond wings with black outline, yellowish body, thin stick like legs, and bug like eyes. I did not know what this pokemon was.

"Hey guys what you doing" I said to Justin and Eva.

"Hum what? Ooo hey Saga how you feeling." Justin said turning around

"Better than I did when I first woke up" I said kind of wagging my tail

"Here look at this view" Justin said lifting me up onto his back.

The sky was a mix of orange, pink, purple, and red. The colors from the sky were reflecting off of the sea. In the sea I could see four Lapras swimming around, I could see Wailord and Wailmer shooting water into the air. The were many more water pokemon swimming around that I could not make out do to how far away we were.

When I looked at Eva she was looking at the view with an Eevee against her chest like before. This Eevee looked exactly like Grace and I might have mistaken him for her if not for the way Eva was holding him.

"Hey saga I would like to introduce you to Edge the Eevee, Aerial the Espeon and Vera the Vibrava." Justin said putting me down. Aerial and Vera were awake now and looking over the edge of the Balcony.

"Umm… hello my names Saga" I said to the new strangers.

"Hello little one" Aerial said sounding groggy not looking away from the sunrise

"Hey don't mind her she's old and set in her ways" Vera said mockingly at Aerial

"Hold your tongue" She said angrily with waves of physic energy coming off of her

"I think she is nice. Much nicer than The Umbreon in there" I said looking back to make sure Dusk was not there

"Thanks dear" she said calming down.

"So what kind of bug are you?" I asked Vera.

"BUG! I am no bug… I am a Dragon and Ground type thank you." Vera said trying not to fully explode

"I'm… I'm sorry I meant no offence" I said sincerely

"Well if you sorry, just don't do it again." She said Flying back to the lounging chair

I started to look back to the Sunrise that was now at its peak of beauty. It probably had about another fifteen minutes until the sunrise would be above the horizon. It was surprisingly early; there was no one else on the balconies beside or below us.

"Wow it's beautiful." Grace said as she walked out onto the balcony still looking sleepy.

"Grace! Good morning." I said sounding excited with out even noticing.

"Hee hee Good morning to you to Saga." She said thru little chuckles.

"Come look at the view it is beautiful." I said walking over to the edge of the balcony.

"It is beautiful!" She said with her eyes glowing from excitement.

"Yeah… yeah it is." I said staring at Grace without noticing.

"Hum… Ooo thank you" Grace said looking at me notacing that I was looking at her when I said it.

"Ooo Umm… I… Your welcome" I said my face feeling warm and my stomach tingling.

"Hee hee" she cutely chuckled looking at the ground blushing.

Everyone finished the rest of the Sunrise in silence. After it was over Justin when inside and picked up the phone and started to talk to someone. Aerial and Vera Went inside. Eva was still standing there looking out at the sea. _I wonder what she's thinking about. _

"So Saga how are you feeling today" Grace Asked breaking me out of thought.

"Hum… Ooo umm… I fine thanks." I said trying to regain my thought

"Whats wrong?" Grace asked sounding concerned

"What do you think wrong with Eva? She seams to be in a trance." I asked

"Ooo umm well I think she's home sick. She gets like this every once and awhile she'll get over it." She said reassuringly.

"Yeah that's cool but could you two love birds help me" Edge said still trapped against Eva's chest

"WHAT! Umm… err… no were not" Grace said Blushing trying to face the other direction so I could not see.

"Yeah ok. Could you please snap her out of it?" Edge said trying to sound apologetic but failing.

"Yeah I got you" I said

I walked over to Eva and rubbed against her hoping it would get her attention when it did nothing. I tried calling to her still no response. I even tried lightly hitting her on the leg with my head still nothing.

"Hey Edge I'm getting no where here any suggestions." I said

"I would try squirming but I'm afraid I'll break free and fall." He said looking down the side of the building.

"Hey Eva you hungry" Justin said walking out on the balcony

"Hum Ya I'm starved." she said turning around putting Edge on the ground beside us.

"Ooo thank god I'm out of that women's clutches normally you could just call to her a little and she will put you down but not when she's like that." Edge said stretching out his legs.

"So well Umm… nice to meet you face to face." I said trying to strike up conversation.

"Ya nice to meet you, So Umm why were you limping." He said Looking at my leg.

I told them the story of what happened in the city than I told him how Eva and Justin met. While telling them the story we walked inside and climbed onto a bed. Grace didn't even seem to mind hearing the same story again.

"Wow dude that sounds painful. Hey at least your alive and will have a full recovery." Edge said with a smile

"Thank you." I said back

"Knock knock knock" Someone was knocking at the door. Justin got off the couch and answered it. I could not see who it was but Justin came back in with a cart full of food.

"Hey everyone I got us all some food. After we eat Saga we need to get you to the pokemon center for you medicine and check up. Than we can go for a walk tell you are tired." Justin said handing everyone some food

Justin had to hand out eight things of food to the pokemon before him and Eva ate. It took about thirty minutes for everyone to finish eating. Justin grabbed his bag and the sleek black case and walked over to the door.

"Ok were all done eating right? So who all is coming with me and Saga?" Justin asked before opening it

"Yeah I'm coming if that is cool." Eva said returning Vera and Aerial.

Lucifer and Dusk also jumped off the couch and headed over to the door. Eva took me of the bed and put me on the floor where I was a companied by Grace and Edge.

"Alright cool everyone's going? Lets head out then." Justin said before exiting the room.

On the way to the pokemon center we had to walk thru crowed streets. Having all those people feet stepping near me made me uneasy. It started to make me freak out.

"Hey hey Saga what's wrong are you ok" Grace said coming up from behind me.

"I don't like being near all these walking people its scares me. It is like being back in the city where people kept stepping on me." I said shaking with my tail between my legs and my ears drooping.

"Shh it is ok" Grace said pressing up against me.

The touch of Grace calmed me. It made me feel warm and happy. The people around us seemed to disappear. All there was was Grace and I. _what is this feeling? Am… am I in love with Grace? But I barely know her. But I feel so great when I'm around her._

"See Like I said love birds" Edge said mockingly breaking me out of my trance

"Shut up you." Grace snapped back at him

"Aw did I ruin the moment" he edged on.

"You know what? I'm not going to let you get to me." She said pressing back up against me.

The rest of the trip was quite from what I could hear do to the people around us. With grace still pressed up against me the people didn't bother me. Edge left us alone after Grace stopped paying him any mind. When we got to the pokemon center Dusk, Lucifer, Edge, and Eva stayed behind in the lobby. Justin picked me up and put me on the counter where a new nurse who carried me back to a new room this room was smaller and had no bed just a little counter where she set me. Justin stood in the corner of the room and Grace jumped up on the counter beside me. The nurse paid her no mind instead just check to see if the stitches were holding up as they should, and hooked me up to a machine that check my vital signs. When everything was done she gave me a shot to ease the pain.

"Hey Saga does that hurt." Grace said as the shot went in.

"It has a pinch and then theirs a burn but it is not as bad as one would think." I said with a wincing smile.

When the nurse was done she handed me to Justin.

"Umm excuse me but where was the nurse from yesterday." Justin said trying not to sound rude.

"She has to take care of the big problems I'll be taking over Saga from now on." She said with a smile before turning back to the monitor.

The pokemon center was busier than normal. Justin put me on the ground when we got outside. Justin stopped and looked at me and asked. "Hey where do you want to go? Lead the way." I looked around to see the places we could go. We could go back to the park but it looked full of people. The way we came still had high traffic. In the end we went to the pier. There were not many people and theirs were few boats around the area. When we got to the End of the pier we sat at some benches that were there looking out at the sea.

"Hey lets rest we got a whole day to kill." Justin said sitting down.

"That sounds fine" Eva said sitting next to him.

Grace and I sat at the End of the pier looking at the water. Lucifer sat next to Justin. Edge got on the other bench with Dusk. Dusk gave Edge a mean Glance that he ignored. When everyone was settled in Justin asked "Hey Eva you want to hear why I became a bodyguard?"

"Umm if you are fine with it I don't want you to have to do something you don't want. Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Eva said looking at him concerned.

"It is fine and it is because I have never told anyone and I think it would be good if I did. I also told you once I got to know you better I would tell you" Justin said

**Prospective switch to Justin**

When I was little my father always told my siblings and I never travel to far from the house due to strong trainers. That if we needed to leave the fenced in area around the house to get an adult to take us their.

My family had land on the route leading up to the pokemon league. The main purpose of our land would be a breeding ground for many different pokemon. People buy and request pokemon that they want bred. My job was to make sure none of the pokemon escape and make sure that the fence around the area was not breaking or broken.

Being the only one who checked the fence I know where a break was that I could slip out of if I wanted to go exploring. I normally did not do this because I would have other mundane chores to do. One day after I got a head count and every pokemon was accounted for. I went thru my break in the fence that I kept hidden. The day was cloudy but no singes of rain so I headed up the road leading to the pokemon center. My goal was to see two strong trainers training for victory road. I was not battled by trainers because I had no pokemon of my one at the time. My Father said "it's a waist of time and money." It was funny because he was a trainer fifteen years before then.

I got all the way to the gate to the victory road without seeing any battles. The sky was getting darker and singes of rain began to show. I started my walk back with my head hung low. Walking along a path on the side of a drop of that was about fifteen feat tall it lead to a path below. Not wanting to clime down I walked the long way around to get down. On my I was stopped by a man he was had on a red coat that had a volcano in the middle. The man looked to be in his fifties.

He said with a grin "hey kid what you doing in a place like this all alone with no pokemon to protect you?"

I tried to ignore him and keep on my way but he stepped in front of me. Since I was not looking strait up I bumped in to him stumbling backwards then falling over.

"Hey kid keep your head up and Listen to what I have to say." The man started to say to me.

"Leave me alone I'm going home." I said back

"Kid how would you like to have a pokemon for free." The man said ignoring me

"Say what? Your going to give me my very own pokemon." I said standing up with a smile

"Yes I will on one account you will become my apprentice. I will teach you how to battle. I will give you strong pokemon. I will even pay you." Them man said getting closer

"Wow mister that sounds great but what about my family will I be able to see them again." I said with my smile fading

"No kid sorry. If you join me we will go to Hoenn. You will be joining the group known as team magma. I will train you tell you are below me in rank. You will be my 2nd in command if you can take it." The man said grabbing me on the shoulders.

"What if I don't want to go? I want to go home. I can get myself a pokemon someday I don't need yours." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Well that's not going to happen your coming with me quietly or I will take you by force. A kid like you is great I can teach you in the ways of team Magma. You could even be the leader one day." the man said picking me up of the ground.

"Let me go I don't want to go with you I want to go home. HELP!" I yelled kicking him.

"Stop that you little brat. Or I will have to put you to sleep." He said squeezing me harder

I was still kicking him yelling for help but still No one came to my rescue. He was rummaging around in his coat for a pokemon that could put me to sleep when I got a good kick in his genitals. He dropped me gripped them and bellowed for a second in pain.

"God Damn you you little shit. When I take you back to HQ you will be beaten and sent to solitary for a week. We will break you." The man said standing back up. I was already starting to run for it when a red glow appeared in front of me. When the pokemon formed it was an Aggron. When I tried to run by it grabbed me and threw me back at the man.

"Who… who are you" I said trying to get back up.

"Me I am team magmas leader I am Maxie. With you as my pupil we could become greater. New blood is what we need not these old people joining out of boredom and hatred for team aqua. Join me now and all will be forgiven and we will have a fresh slate kid" He said extending his hand to help me up.

I slapped his hand way and got up and sprinted toward the Aggron again in hopes of getting around it. The Aggron widened its stance and was ready to catch me again. When I got close to it I was almost caught when a bolt of lightning hit it in the back. When I got around then Aggron I saw that it was Zephyr my dads Jolteon. It must have saw that I had slipped out and when to make sure I was not I trouble.

"Zephyr is that you I said running behind it. Lets run for it and go home before you or I get hurt." I said pulling on his collar.

Zephyr was not moving so I gave up pulling on the collar. When the Aggron got back its balance it turned to Zephyr who was not sparking with excitement of the battle. Zephyr used a thunderbolt that knocked it on is butt. I started to creep away while Maxie was occupied with the battle. When I got twenty feet way from the battle I ran yelling for Zephyr to follow. When I got half way down the path below the battle I herd a "BOOM". When I looked up I saw Zephyr fall off the drop and land in front of me with blood coming out of his chest pooling around him. The sight made me sick to my stomach and my heart was broken for the pokemon that I grew up had just died before me. Died because I was a coward and ran from the battle. Died because I left home when I shouldn't have. I did not want to move from the spot I was standing in.

"Hey kid I wanted to take you with me but it seams you are more of a coward and more of a hassle than you would be worth so I will just end you here." Maxie said pointing a gun at me.

Fear overwhelmed my body. I ran as I herd "BOOM BOOM BOOM". He was shooting at me with a pistol. He missed every shot he had in the clip. I ran toward the woods that my house bordered on. I head in the woods sneaking my way back home.

"Damn you kid I will find you and I will finish the job." Maxie yelled down the road before Turing around and leaving.

When I got home I ran thru our front gate. My dad was on the front porch sitting in a rocking chair. His facile expression turned angry when he saw me running thru the front gate.

"Were have you been? When did you leave and why?" he said yelling at me.

"Dad Zephyr he has been shot by a man from team magma. He tried to shot and kid nap me to." I said tears running down my face.

"Show me were." My dad said getting up

We ran up the route to where Zephyr's body was laying. My dad fell on his knees beside him and started to cry.

"My friend I am so sorry. I will give you a proper burial. I wish I was there to save you." My dad sat there for at least thirty minutes crying before he asked what happened. I told him every thing and how zephyrs death was my fault.

"Why son why did you leave the house why did you talk to a strange you would you believe anything he said. You have disappointed me and you make up for what you have done you will disciplined for it. I am glad that you were not hurt but this could have been avoided if you had just done as you were told." When he finished he got up and carried Zephyr's body back to the house with me following behind.

After about two weeks my father sent me to a class that taught me how to use a sword and it taught me discipline. I spent the next 6 years learning the style. After I finished with school I took what I learned and became a body guard. I worked for random people for the first few months until I came across a member of team rocket.

His name was Vincent he was a high ranking member. He was 5th in command when I started working for him. For the first year I just kept people away from the places he was staying. I did not get into affairs and had no clue what was going on. After the first year war started to break out I was getting more involved. I spent another year with them. In that time Vincent had risen in rank he was third in command and was in almost every briefing. I went into those briefings and learned of what was going on in team rocket. I figured out that they were growing in power that they were using pokemon like machines. I learned of their plans of attack and of their defiance. After about four briefings Vincent said I knew too much and had to join team rocket or die. When I refused we were alone he tried to shoot me. I cut off his hand before he could. He fled.

For the past year I have been hunting him down doing random mundane jobs. I learned that he was in a reigned between here and Hoenn. That's where I meat Saga and almost got him killed with my stupidity. When came back here and met you.

**Prospective switch to Saga**

"So Justin I have a few questions." Eva said at the end of his story

"Like what?" Justin asked

"Well did Maxie ever come back after you? How many siblings do you have? How did they take the death of Zephyr? Lastly, is that black case you carry you sword?" Eva asked

"No Maxie never came back. I have two sisters and a big brother. I'm the baby of the family. They all were mad for about a week but after they saw how our father was ignored me and only spoke to me when he needed something they got over it. The case I carry is my sword I rarely use it. It's mostly just intimidating. I will never use my sword on a pokemon thou." Justin said

"Ok my last question is you dad's breeding service a branch company?" she said standing up.

"Humm I think so we work for a family in Sinnoh. Why do you ask?" Justin asked standing up to

"My family is a breading family form Sinnoh. Hehe you father is a part of our company small world." Eva said stretching

Justin gathered his things and stretched. It was night now and the pier was empty. Everyone was getting ready to head on home.

"Ok guys lets go?" Justin said putting on his back pack

**End chapter 5.**

**Author's notes: **sorry this one took so long allergy season and my house is 90 degrees most of the time. I will try harder to get them out sooner. I think this episode was a bit edgy with all death and the weapon use. I plan on having more but I don't plan on human fighting. So I hope you enjoyed this long episode.


	6. Mother Dearest

CP.6

**Author's notes: **this chapter will be a little more back story. Your input is welcome good and bad. I'll try my best to write often. I just have not been in the mood to much of anything lately. Sorry if you like this and I am not posting in a reasonable enough time for you. In two weeks when I start college it might give me the drive to write more often or less. We will see. I tried to put a feel in hear tell me if it was any good and if you can tell where. If not than I need to try harder.

**Warning: **violence, language, blood, and gore.More? Enjoy

**Mother Dearest**

We spent the next two days quietly. The walks got longer and no one told any stories from there past. On the evening of the third day the nurse told use that I would be ready to leave the tomorrow at noon after one last check up. To prep for the trip Justin stocked up at the store with Eva. All of the pokemon were left at the hotel.

It was the early in the evening when Justin and Eva left to go shopping. Dusk, Edge, Vera and Aerial were out on the balcony. Lucifer, Grace, and I were inside with a pokemon I have not met before. The pokemon was a red nine tailed fox. Called ninetails named Red. He was asleep on a bed. This being the first time he has come out of his ball with me around I wanted to talk to him. When I tried He looked at me with a blank stare than went to sleep. Now it was just Grace, Lucifer, and I.

"What is his problem" I asked Grace

"I don't know Eva got him thru a trade with a strong trainer. He was still a Vulpix when he joined the team. He won't talk to use. I think that he misses someone from his old team. That or he just thinks he is better than us and will not talk to use. "Grace said

"Maybe a little of both he must be strong." Lucifer said

"He does not seem all that strong. He lost to the bug gym when we tried last. That's why Eva evolved him and gave him some TMs. He seams to not like being a Ninetails either." Grace said sounding sad for him.

"Ooo well never mind him I'm sure he will come around eventually." I said with a smile

"You're probably right. Well I'm going to go look at the sunset. Are you coming with me Saga?" Grace said with a sigh before jumping of the coach.

"I'll be out there in a little bit." I said

"Ok" Grace said going through the glass doors

"Hey why are you not going with her? You like her right than go." Lucifer asked.

"I have not talked to you in a while and I feel bad for ignoring you. So how are you?" I said ignoring the question.

"I've been fine. So tell me do you like her? Why did you avoid the question?" Lucifer asked nudging me

"Sigh" "I think I like her but I don't really know anything about her. She is nice, beautiful, and full of life. But I have not gathered the courage to ask her about her past. I don't want to open any old wounds. When she brushes up against me I feel warm and tingly. Lucifer what do I do?" I rambled

"Humm well I have no clue how to help you. I've never been in love or had any feeling like it. Only companions I have had would be Justin, Dusk, you, and now all of these guys. But before you came along I had no one to talk to. Than you got hurt then all of these guys show up. You met grace and I did not want to interject so I have just been keeping to my self. Ever once and a while I'll try and talk to dusk or edge. Dusk is a not the most welcoming and edge is ok but childish. It is nice to be able to talk to someone who's not bouncing around." Lucifer said sounding depressed.

"Hey I'm here to talk now cheer up. And that reminds me how did you come to join Justin?" I said smiling.

"Thanks dude. Well that's something I have not thought about in awhile. I have not talked about it before. It is a sad story if you want to hear it?" Lucifer asked looking at the floor

"Well I would like to hear it if you would like to tell someone I shall lend my ear." I said still smiling at him.

"Well if you want to hear it I would love to tell someone. Who better to tell than my best bud" he said trying to smile

**Prospective switch to Lucifer**

"Hey honey wake up we have to go collect food. Come on sleepy head wake up." My mother said softly while removing the cover from the entrance of our little cave.

"Yawn" "Good morning mommy. How far do we have to travel to get food? I'm hungry." I said yawning and wiping my easy.

Being only two mouths old I had just started to eat real food. We lived on the edge of some woods. Our home was hidden to passing travelers.

"Not far honey come on get up and hurry before other pokemon awaken." My mom said

When we left we closed the cave door behind us with a wooden board. We walked further into the woods in search for a berry bush to pick from. We found an Aspear berry bush and Rawst berry bush. I am not a fan of Rawst but Aspear berries are good. We spent an hour collecting food to take home to replenish the stock pile. No other pokemon approached the bushes while we were there. We started to go back home with our hands full of food.

"Ok honey when we get home I'm going to need you to clean up the place while I mark the perimeter." She said

"Ok mommy." I said. I was carrying much less then her

When we got back to the house our wooden door was removed. It was placed by the side like someone who lived there did it. I did not know anyone else in our family. My dad left before I was born. I was told that my sister went with him when he left. He told my mother that he would be back when he found a surreal place to live that would be perfect for them to live. He has been gone for about four months. Mother says that he will be back real soon and that we will be moving somewhere we can be safe and have plenty of food. I looked at my mom who had a happy expression on her face.

"Come on honey. Daddies home." She said as she started to jog to the house much faster than I could keep up. I had never seen my mother so happy in my life.

"Thud thump squish" my mother dropped the berries on the ground and was barring her teeth. "Run Lucifer gets out of here." She yelled shooting aura spheres into our home.

I dropped my berries and made my way to a tree. I climbed up the tree to where foliage was dense. I poked my head out to watch my mother fight. My mother was still sending aura spheres into our home. _Who ever is in our home has to be beat by now. _My thought couldn't be more wrong. From inside our home came a dragon type pokemon called a Garchomp. It was rushed out of the house with a purple aura. My mother tied to jump out of the way but got hit in the side. The aura left when my mother got hit. My mother let out a wave of purple energy out of her mouth. This move was dragon pulse.

"You are trespassing in our land why have you set up this dwelling. Leave now or I will be forced to kill you." The Garchomp snarled.

"I have been here long before you and your gang set up residency here leave us be." My mother said charging up another Dragon pulse.

"Us?" he asked with a smirk "so who else lives here." He said as he started to run around my mother to avoid the shot.

"That's none of you CONCERN." My mother yelled as she letting Dragon pulse go at the ground in front of Garchomp's feet. "Don't underestimate me" she said using Extreme Speed hitting him square on as he tried to stand.

Garchomp could barely move from the spot he was in. "My master from team rocket will be here to get me and you'll be sorry you fucked with me bitch." He said with a smirk.

My mother's eyes were now beaming with anger. "Lucifer close your eyes." My mother yelled knowing that I would watch. Disobeying her I watched as she approached the Garchomp and close combated it three times blood going every where. In a rage My mother killed him. The body was mangled and unrecognizable. The sight made me sick.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaa" my mother yelled a battle cry. The rage in her eyes were replaced with regret. Tears fell from her face.

"BOOM" time seemed to slow when I herd the noise. Blood shot out of my mother chest. She fell to her knees. Fear rushed through my body. A human approached in black holding a rifle. He had the look of rage and sadness in his eyes. He approached my mother and put the rifle to the back of her leg and pulled the trigger. He shot her in the other legs and arms before putting the rifle away. The person stood there looking at the dead Garchomp leaving my mother to her fate.

I climbed out of the tree and ran to my mother. She was bloody and dieing. Tears were now rolling down my face. "Mommy" I could barely utter "mommy why".

"Honey is that you. I'm sorry that this happened I'm sorry you had to witness this. I love you" she said with a faint smile. "Mommy no please mommy no." I said balling

"Go… go and find… you father tell… tell him… what has happened here." Her speech was slow her eyes were becoming gray and lifeless. "MOMMY NO. I love you please live."

"I…I love you to my… my baby boy." She said as just as all life faded from her eyes and her breathing ceased. "MO… MO… Mom… mom… **MOMMY…** no… please no please."

I sat there crying hugging her lifeless body. I cried on her tell sunset before I stood up. I took a large stick from a tree and placed it in the ground above her body and carved into it RIP Luna my mother. I placed leaves over her breaking down every now and again.

"Sorry Mommy sorry that I was too weak to help you. If I was stronger I could have healed you or got you help." I said still crying

It was almost night fall when I left to carry out my mother's last request. Still having little break downs every so often. I reached a human made road. I started to go down it trying to find a sent similar to my mothers. I followed a faint scent trail up the road. I fell asleep in a tree next to the road. I had nightmares of what occurred. When came I started to walk. Slow from hunger and depression I took a rest against a tree stump.

"Hey little guy are you ok" A human said to me. "Gerrr" I snarled as the human stretched his hand out at me.

He stopped his hand and asked "are you hungry? I have some food if you want." The human rummaged thru the bag and pulled out some cooked finneon. I snatched it from his hands ripped open the plastic bag and ate it. It was the first time I had meat. The taste made me slightly happy. For a second I forgot what had occurred.

"You don't like humans it seams that's cool I'm not a big fan of us either. I'm sure team rocket or team galactic did this to you. Come join me and I will help you find what ever you want. Be it revenge or something else." The human said stretching his hand back out. I hesitantly took his had and got up. "I'm Justin and you are?" he asked

"I'm Lucifer" I said back wondering if he understood me.

When I looked over there was a pokemon next to him glaring at me. It started me and made me fall over. "Ooo that's Dusk the Umbreon he told me who you said. Nice to meet you." Justin said. We walked to the nearest town and got me checked out. We went out side where he said I'm going to catch you. He threw a pokeball at me. I was still week from hunger and depression so I did not put up any resistance. He caught me first try. We traveled together ever since.

**Prospective switch Saga **

"I have never forgotten my promise to my mother. I do not know if I want to seek revenge but the though always lingers in my mind." Lucifer finished with tears in his eyes. "I still think about that day. I no longer blame myself. I know if I had interfered I would be dead as well." He said with a tear running from his face.

I pressed my head against him offering a hug. He grabbed me squeezing me crying. "Thank you for being my friend and listening to my tale I feel like a lot of pint up emotions have been set free." he let me out of his embrace wiping his face.

"Come on lets go finish the sunset with everyone" I said jumping off the coach. Lucifer jumped down behind me and followed after.

"Hey come here and watch the sunset with me" Grace said not looking away from the view.

"You know this is the last day we will be able to see this view in a while." I said back

"Yeah I know but it is nice while it lasted." Grace said back "so what took you two so long to get out here?" grace asked finally facing us.

"We talked about some things. Sorry that we took so long." I said trying not to tell anything personal about Lucifer.

"Ok If that's all I'm getting out of you." She said looking sad.

We all finished the sunset and went inside to go to sleep. Justin and Eva were not back yet and the moon was high in the sky. About when everyone was asleep Justin and Eva came in with bags of things. Looking at the digital clock on the table it said it was 3:18 am. They came in and put things into backpacks and went to sleep. I was asleep in my normal place on the coach. Dusk sleep on the ground. Grace took the place where he was sleeping. Lucifer was sleeping in-between us.

"I wonder if everyone's story is as sad as the ones that have been told" I said to my self before going to sleep.

**Author's notes:**

This will be that last story from the past and we will progress next time. I made this one short because I feel like if it was longer it would have taken to much away from Lucifer's tale. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. through Ilex forest

Cp. 7

**Author's notes: **well they shall depart this time through Ilex forest into Azalea town to see if Eva can beat the Bugsy. College has started. I have more free time than I thought. At least till I start work. Only problem is getting to where I can post.

**Warning:** Violence and Death. I thank that's it tell if more needs to be added.

**Through Ilex forest.**

"Saga… Saga… hey Saga" I awoke of the sound of Justin lightly calling me. When I opened my eyes there was a green round fabric looking thing held in front of my face.

"It's a collar for you. It indicates that your part of my team without the pokeball. Also if we get separated someone will know my number and can call me." Justin said putting it around my neck. It felt weird to have something around my neck, but at the same time it felt nice to have a family.

Jumping off the coach I realized that I was the last one awake. Everyone else was eating. Even Red was out this time. He was not talking to anyone and off in his own little space. I went to a bowl of food that no one was eating. It was dry food for pokemon. It was bland almost tasteless. Justin gave a peace of his fish. It was much more tasty then the dry food. After eating I socialized with Grace, Lucifer, and edge.

"Hey everyone get ready we will be leaving in about two hours." Just said as he was putting things into his backpack. Eva started to gather things to. Unlike when I first met her she now had a backpack she was putting things in. Justin must have gotten it for her to carry stuff on our journey. Having nothing to gather I sat on the cough while everyone else got the belongings. Even grace and the others had little they were giving Justin and Eva. I had no clue who owned what. I looked over to where Red was sitting he was still sitting there alone staring at the ground.

"Hey Red" I said as I approached him. He looked up at me with the same blank stare he gave me yesterday. It was not a mean look it was more like a look of emptiness.

"Hey are you ok you seem sad." I said sitting in front of the ground he was staring at. He again just looked up with an empty stare. He looked at me for about two minutes before talking.

"Look leave me alone I don't want to talk to you guys." He said turning away from me.

"Any problems you are having I will try to help with." I said trying to sound heartfelt.

"Sigh" was all he did before sitting there for five minutes before talking to me. "I see your not going to leave me alone are you?" he said still staring at the wall.

"No I'm not! Your part of this group whether you like it or not Might as well get to know each other. I'll tell you my story first if you want but you have tell me something from you past." I said trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"Fine I'll tell you something but you're not getting my past." He said still sounding empty. I told him my story. It took about half an hour to finish.

"That sounds horrible" he said looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Could be worse. Now it is your turn." I said

"Fine When I was given to Eva I left behind my third human I had been with. Eva is my fourth. I feel like it will not last so why make friends. In my last group I fell in love and before I could tell her how I felt I was given away. So that's why I don't socialize with you guys." He said with the emptiness back in his voice and eyes.

"if your friends your trainer should not matter if you love her enough you will see her again." I said walking away.

I spent the rest of the time on the coach waiting for everyone to finish what they were doing. Grace and Lucifer joined me on the coach after a little bit. I told them about Red, and then we spent the rest of the time in silence.

"Hey everyone lets head out. It is a long way to Azalea town. It will take longer if we do not get through Ilex before dark. It gets dangers their and impossible to tell were you are going." Eva said putting on her backpack and running to the door that Justin was holding open.

We all got off of the coach, and then walked out into the hall. Red went back into his ball when we left. We took a quick stop at the Pokemon center to get my last check up before we were done. When we left we went a way I had never been. It was south of the pokemon center through an arch that lead into a little field near the ocean. There was a path around the little field with some pokemon playing in it. The area was not very big. You could see the entrance to the forest across the field. We all walked around the field following the path.

The entrance to the forest was a little resting place for people. When we got inside there was a man behind the desk reading a book. Other than him the place was empty. "Excuse me sir can you help us?" Eva said to the man. "Humm huh what? Ooo hello there young lady how can I be of service to you." The man said putting down his book. He looked really young like he was in his early twenties. "Is there a quick way to Azalea town?" Eva asked backing away from the desk. "If you have surf you can cut the trip in half, otherwise just follow the path. Is that all?" he said grabbing his book "Umm… yes thank you." Eva said now back at Justin's side. "Hum yes have a nice day." He said going back to his book.

We walked out the opposite side of the rest area in to a dark forest. The forest had little light coming from the breaks in the tree tops. Looking up I could see hanging kakunas and metapods. There were many other bug types hanging around the forest near by. The forest was think everywhere except were the path was.

"What was with you back there?" Justin asked. "I just got a bad vibe from him." Eva said bluntly "Yeah me to" Justin said

"Go Red" Said Eva throwing Red's ball into the air releasing him. "Ok Red I want you to lead the way, and take out any pokemon that get in our way." Eva said putting the ball back in her jacket.

Red did not reply instead he just started to walk ahead. When he got a few feet in front we all started to follow him. There were little problems with the inhabitance of the forest due to Reds fire. Every once and a while a Beedrill or a Parasect would try and fight us. We have not gotten vary far and already Red had to fight off at least six different bugs.

"Saga this place gives me the creeps. It is dark and full of hostile pokemon." Grace said looking around with her tail between her legs and slightly shaking. "Hey… hey its ok we got Red taking care of them, and if any of them come for you I'll get them." I said pressing up against her smiling. "How are you not scared?" Grace said still slightly shaking. "This is nothing compared to that city, and besides I have friends with me." I said

We walked for what seemed like an hour before taking a rest; so red could restore his energy. Justin pulled out a big peace of paper set it on the ground, and started pointing and marking it. I walked over to see what it was, but all I could make out was lines and weird scribbles. My guess was that it was a map, and Justin was trying to find out how far we had to go. That or we were lost.

Red was back in the front when we set off. We walked in silence for a bit before Justin said "we should be half was through" we walked for what seemed like a half hour when the path came to a stop.

"Great now what direction do we go in? The clearing goes in two directions." Eva said staring at the fork in the road. Justin walked up the where the roads forked looking down both of them before looking at the ground. Justin bent over and picked up a sign that had two arrows one said short cut other said Azalea town.

"Well I think we should go to the path that says Azalea town. The other path seems like a trap or a scam." Justin said dropping the sign and turning around. "I think the short cut seems legit, and if it was a scam I don't think that the person scamming people is there any more. If there were a person scamming people why would he leave his sign on the ground?" Eva said looking at Red Who started to walk down the short cut path. "Looks as though I have no choice if it's a trap I will do my best to take care of the problems peacefully if it is a scam you're paying the person.

This path was extremely silent. There were no pokemon around and Red seemed to become jaded. The silences seemed to put everyone at ease.

"This is a nice change." Grace said prancing in front of me. "Yeah it is nice and calm" I said relaxed. "So Saga can we talk?" Eva asked getting back beside me looking at the ground. "Yeah sure I would like that." I said looking at her smiling. "Well umm... Saga I was wondering if I could talk about us?" Grace said looking at me blushing "Huh umm… Yeah sure" I said blushing hard enough that you could see it under my fur. "I umm… I" Grace started to say before she bumped into something.

She had bumped into a kakuna that dropped down in front of her. "Shh don't scream you will scare" I started to warn her before she let out a shriek of terror. The sound of her scream attracted a hoard of beedrills. Everyone stopped to see what the commotion was. Red started to shot flam thrower at the while they were propelling down from the treetops.

"Saga help me please help me." Grace yelled running behind me. "Yeah just stay back I'll handle it." I said using quick attack at the nearest tree. I pressed myself of the bass of the tree boosting myself toward the one of the Beedrill. Flying slightly above it I headbutted it the back. The beedrills lamed against the ground. Falling I landed on its back knocking it unconscious.

I rushed another one with quick attack. Slamming it into a tree, before I could get to it to hit it again one of its friends flew over to help it. Before I could stop and doge its attack it hit me with its needles four or five times before I got out of the way. The other Beedrill got up and was helping its friend attack me. They flew around trying to hit me there needles. I stopped to hit one, but the other one got me in the back. They flew off to make a charge at me. I stopped and waited for them to hit me

"SAGA RUN!" I herd a voice yell. It reminded me of my memory. I looked around to see who it was and realized at almost the last second the Beedrill were about to hit me. I used endure to take the hit. They were both jabbing me with there needles over and over again.

"SAGA NO!" this time I realized the voices as Graces. I waited until I had an opening and headbutted the stronger one. It wobbled a few feet backwards in the air. I finished up it off with a quick attack. Before the other one could get to me I used sand attack. The move him it in the face making it fly in circles rubbing its eyes with its needles. While it was preoccupied I slammed into it with a quick attack finishing it of.

I stopped for a second to catch my breath; while catching my breath I counted four Beedrill that were still fighting. Red seemed to be warn out but Edge, Lucifer, and Vera where still going strong.

I herd a scream from Grace to my right. There was a Beedrill attacking her. I rushed the Beedrill with much more speed than I have ever picked up during quick attack. Slamming my head into its side it let out a cry of pain. It slammed against a tree, and tired to gain flight again before I could strike. I rushed it again with great speed slamming it into the tree. When it hit the tree I could hear a crunch coming from its body. It fell limp to the ground. _I think I killed it_. I thought to myself while poking the body with my foot.

"SAGA… you saved me. Thank you so much." Grace yelled tackling me into a hug. "Y… Your welcome." I said blushing, but my face looked sad. "What's wrong did I go too far I'm sorry I'm really sorry?" She said looking of to the side sadly. "No… no that's not it, and Sorry if I seem sad it is just that I think I killed that Beedrill." I said looking at its dead body. "Hey that's ok they attacked use we were defending our selves." Eva said releasing me from being pined by her tackle.

I put the death of the Beedrill off of my mind, and went to every one else. Every one seemed to be ruffed up and tired from the fight. Red went back to the front of the group and lead us the rest of the way. Justin and Eva talked about the attack, and about how the differences in there decisions of the paths. They argued for about twenty minutes before we came to a ledge that was about a four foot drop. Near the ledge was a man sitting next to a tree with a bucket.

"Great someone that wants money for us to path" Justin said looking at Eva to pay him. "Hum… Ooo look customers. If you want to path through here than you have to pay my fee." The man said pointing to a sign. The sign had the numbers two hundred fifty dollars. "I'm not paying your prices. Now get out of our way before I get angry." Eva said walking up the ledge. "Well if you don't want to pay. I challenge you to a battle." The man said throwing out a Quagsire and a Flaaffy. "Both use one pokemon and fight me using a double battle." the man said standing in front of the ledge "fine!" Justin said throwing out Dusk. "Err… fine" Eva threw out Aerial.

"Flaaffy discharge" the man yelled. The lighting hit Dusk and Aerial, but both of them seemed to be unfazed. "Psychic" Justin and Eva said in union. Quagsire and Flaaffy slammed into one another and passed out. "Wow that's the quickest I have ever lost." The man said scratching his head in disbelief. "Move we are tired and want to get into town." Eva said glaring at him.

Justin walked over to the ledge and jumped down. "Here Eva I'll help you down" Justin said stretching his hands out. Eva sat on the edge of the ledge. Justin grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up than put her on the ground beside him. "Hey they seem to be doing better." Grace said to me while we approached the ledge. When we went to jump we were suck suspended in the air. "Hey what is going on?" I said as we slowly reached the ground below the ledge. "There you go sweet hearts." Aerial said. She had used psychic to help us down.

Right beside the ledge was a path that led down to a shrine. Past the shrine was another resting area. When we enter there was an old lady sitting behind the desk sleeping. "This job must get boring. Eva said sneaking by the lady and entering the city. The city was small about the size of a small town. The gym was noticeable because it was the biggest building here.

"Hey Eva you hide on to the pokemon center than the gym I'll meet you there I have to go see someone." Justin said walking of to the north part of town. "Ok don't be long I want you to be there when I win." Eva said Walking of the west part of town. I went with Justin to see what he was doing. We walked to a house up on a little hill near the woods. "Knock knock knock" "hey Kurt open up" Justin yelled knocking on the door.

The door opened and a young girl was standing there looking confused. "Ooo I'm sorry I thought this was Kurt's place" Justin said turning around. "Wait" the girl said. "Yeah" Justin said turning around. "Justin is that you?" she asked coming outside. "Hum yeah" Justin said looking at her with confusion. "You don't remember me do you?" she asked seeming annoyed. "Maisy?" Justin said looking her up and down. "Yes" she said doing a twirl. "Come on in we need to talk" she said opening the door.

The house was small it had a workshop, a kitchen, and a sleeping area. "So where is Kurt?" Justin asked "He died three months ago from a heart attack. I have taken his job creating pokeballs" she said looking at the ground tears gathering up in her eyes. I zoned out during most of there conversation. We sat there for about half an hour before Justin got up. "So did he teach you how to mend metal?" Justin asked taking the case of his back. "Yes why?" she asked. Justin took a blade from the case it was about three feet long. It looked dull and worn. "Can you sharpen and fix the blade for me?" Justin asked handing her the sword. "Sure and for a friend of my grandfather it is free. Keep the case with you it is in fine shape" She said turning to the workshop "thank you I will be back tomorrow to pick it up." Justin said walking to the door.

When we got outside we started of towards the gym. When we walked in a man told us that there was a battle going on that we had to wait than directed use to the stands. We got to the stands and sat to the end of the battle. Red was fighting a pokemon that was green with scythe like hands. It was flying around the arena, while Red shot flamethrowers at it. The pokemon was a Scyther.

Red could not hit the speedy Scyther with flame thrower. When the Scyther rushed him he engulfed himself in flames from a firespin. Before the Scyther could stop he rammed Red. The Firespin around Red engulfed the Scyther on contact. The fire made the Scyther fall to the ground in pain. Red finished it off with a flame thrower.

"The winner is Ninetales. Bugsy is out of pokemon Eva is the winner" yell the instructor. Justin stood up and clapped and walked out of the stands. "Justin I did it I won." Eva said running up to Justin hugging him. "Yeah great job" Justin said hugging her back.

"Hey Red good job out there" I said. "What ever it was easy." Red said walking over to Eva's side. When Justin and Eva were done celebrating we left he gym and went to the pokemon center.

"Excuse me mama Do you have any free rooms we can stay in for the night?" Justin asked "Yes one room is free for your party if you need more that will cause money. We just got word that some trainers are headed in this direction and we need the free rooms. Normally we would let you have free rooms." Nurse joy said. "That's ok mama we will share a room." Eva said walking down the hall to the rooms. All the rooms had one bed a coach, a chair, a bathroom, entrainment center, and a microwave.

Justin took me and his other pokemon to nurse joy to get healed. When we were done we went back into the room to finish of the day. Justin and Eva took turns using the Bathroom. And changing everyone else hung out and talked or slept. Me I wanted to talk to Eva about what she wanted to say in the woods, but fell asleep almost the instant I lay down.

"We will talk tomorrow" I heard a voice say before a felt something press against me.

**Author's notes: **I have started a new story I will get this one to ten chapters before I release the first chapter of the other one. Tell me if you like how I did the dialoged in the end. The drives back!


	8. hideout

Ch. 8

**Author's notes: **Enjoy (FYI Maisy is 20 in the story)

**Warning**: blood, Violence, Language

**Hideout**

It felt like something was missing when I woke up. I looked over to see if anyone else was awake yet. Only having one bed Justin and Eva shared one, but when I looked I could not see Eva. _Where is Eva at? Now that I think about it where is grace and her other pokemon. _The bathroom door was wide open, and I could see it was empty.

I sat there for a minute before Justin started to awaken. Still half asleep he sat at the edge of the bed looking confused. He looked at me, and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked over to the bathroom. His face went to morning confusion to a blank slightly angry look. After, staring at the bathroom for a few minutes he looked at his things. That was when his face turned into anger.

"My sheath where did it go?" Justin stood up and when over to his things, and started to rummage around in and around them. "She took it and left. She took the only thing of value that I had." Justin said sighing and punching the ground. The punch thud woke up Lucifer and Dusk.

"Ok guys prepare to leave I have to catch her and get back me Sheath." Justin said as he started to change form a white tee shirt and pajama pants into his normal attire. After, gathering his things he put Lucifer and Dusk into there pokeballs. "Saga stay close we have to rush."

Justin gathered his stuff and headed out into the lobby of the pokemon center where nurse joy said "Mister Justin I have a note for you. It reads "Justin I have gone to Ilex forest to take care of some business. I took you sword for protection I will return it after I have taken care of business. I am sorry that I am not telling you what I need it for but trust me I will be ok. I shall be back before dark."" "Damn" Justin said turning and started to run for through the sliding doors. He was running so fast the he almost ran into the door.

Justin was headed for the house that we were at yesterday. Justin knocked on the door with great force. Maisy answered the door still in her pajamas. Her pajamas were a small night gown that barely went past her hips and was slightly transparent.

Justin was blushed and looked at the ground and said "Umm… sorry to bother you so early, but did you umm… finish minding my blade." "Yeah I finished it and I made you a little present." She said yawning, and going back into the house. She went a room that I did not see the last time. When she came out she was dressed in a tee shirt and a skirt. "Here take these." She said handing Justin his sword and a new case that was red, black, and gold design on it. She also gave a Tupperware of food and a canteen.

"What is all this for I…." Justin started to get out before Maisy kissed him. Justin's Eyes widened and his face looked surprised "I liked you Justin but I have seen the girl you were with. Something must have happened to her, so go and get her and don't let her go. Don't be alone like me" She said looking to the ground tears falling. "Maisy I…" Justin started to say before Maisy hugged him and pushed him towered the door. "GO!" Maisy yelled "Thank you." Justin said as her turned to leave the house. "Come back and visit me sometime." She said waving to Justin who was already in full sprint.

Justin was in full sprint towards Ilex forest, and I was right behind him. When came barreling though the rest area and scaring the old lady inside. Inside Ilex forest Justin stopped and looked puzzled. "Where do we go this place is so big?" Justin said as slowly jogging looking around. We jogged around looking for any signs of where she was. It was about thirty minutes before we found a scorch mark on the ground where Red had missed his target. Justin started to run in the direction of the scorch mark still looking around. We looked for another half hour before Justin stopped to rest.

"Where has she gone?" Justin said out loud. We sat in silence for a moment when I could faintly hear a scream. When my ears perked up Justin jumped to his feet. "What is it?" Justin asked getting ready to follow me. I ran in the direction of the scream listening another. "HELP" I could hear a female voice yell. Justin sprinted ahead of me when he heard it. We came to a little clearing where we could see a man with a knife and Eva backed up to a tree.

"HELP" Eva yelled again. "Hey be a dole and give me your things before I have to hurt you. And who you yelling for any way." The man said chuckling. Justin started to run at him full speed. The man heard him running at him and started to turn to face him. When the man was facing Justin sheathed his sword and sliced him up the torso. The Man dropped the knife, and yelled in pain. The man had blood oozing out of his wound and was crying clutching the wound.

"Justin… you saved me" Eva said sliding down the tree staring at the injured man. "Yeah that's what you do for people you like." Justin said offering her a hand. "Yeah I umm… guess you do." Eva said looking away from Justin frowning. "Take the hand and let use get back to golden rode city." Justin said. Eva took his hand thank said "I can't do that I have unfinished business here." Eva said pointing at the man "revenge?" Justin asked handing her the sword. "No about two months ago a came through here with a group of people and a guide, and I got separated and one of the guys from this guys gang attacked me and stole my things." Eva said pushing the sword away. "Than why did you take the sheath thinking the sword was in there?" Justin said looking at the broken sheath on the ground "I feel dumb for taking an empty sheath. Even a child could tell the difference between the two. Also for protection if he tired to pull what he did."

"Well if you want to get your stuff back than we better follow him then" Justin said pointing to where the man used to be. "How do we follow him he is already gone." Eva said looking sad again. "He is bleeding pretty bad from the wound we will follow the blood trail. We just have to wait a bit before we head out or he will know we are after him and not go to his hideout." Justin said sitting down going though his backpack. "Here" Justin handed Eva some food from the Tupperware. Taking the food Eva and Justin sat down to eat. Before they started the let out the pokemon form their pokeballs. I told Grace and the others what was going on. After about twenty minutes of rest Justin put what was left in his backpack and checked to the blood trail. We followed Justin as he followed the blood trial. We followed the trail to a big metal building that had a big red R above the doors.

"How are we getting in there? It is locked by key card and we are not blasting through that metal door." Eva said. Justin walked up to the door, and started to go though his backpack. He pulled out a little card with his picture on it. He swiped the card and a voice said welcome mister than there was a stick sound that a sound that sounded like an error. The doors opened after a second. "How did you do that?" Eva asked taking the card from Justin's hands. On the card I could see Justin's picture with a black background and a red R. "like I have said before I used to be a part of team Rocket. I kept the card but they took me out of the records. I modified the card to let me enter but it makes all that noise and I alert everyone. So be ready for the welcome wagon. We all stood there for five minutes with out anyone coming to see what the sound was. "Odd there should be a guard or something near by or a group of people here to check the disturbance. I don't think Team rocket uses this facility anymore." Justin said entering the building "than why did that man run here and who stole my stuff?" Eva asked clinching a fist. "Calm down someone is using this facility but it is a small group of people. I think the man I sliced was a member of team snagem from the orre reigned. I remember hearing about a facility being taken by a group of them. We locked them inhere with controls from headquarters they must have made a way in and out." Justin said creeping trough the place.

We walked around the place for a while without seeing another soul. Most of the room we checked was empty of anything of interest. One of the rooms we checked though had a stench of death. "They must have ran out of food and died, or killed each other for food or worse." Eva said having a minor freak out. "Come on lets get out of here." Justin said grabbing her hand.

"I don't like this place it gives me bad vibes." Grace said pressed up against me the hardest she has ever done before. "I know this place is creepy just stay close to Justin he should know what to do." I said trying to comfort her. We walked until we came to a door that said commander's office. Inside was a whole in the ground that leads to a cave. "I'm going in" Eva said running up to it stopping short. She looked down inside. "it has a ladder.

Everyone went back into their balls while they climbed down I rode on Justin's backpack. At the bottom was a wide open cave. There were six men huddled in the middle of the place eating what looked like a dead pokemon. "Look at what the war has done to these people. If this war never started they would not have attacked and not be like this." Justin said "Look my backpack" Eva pointed over to a Red backpack leaning up against the wall unopened.

"Hey intruders." One said. The other scattered around the cave. "I mean you no harm I just came for something. Please just let us have what I want and we will be on our way." Justin said sheathing his sword. "Piss of you're not getting shit." One said throwing a rock. One jumped off of the side of the wall at Justin. Justin unsheathed his blade and sliced him in the torso. The cut was deep and was pouring out blood. "Sorry that I had to do that but with out proper treatment you will die. Come with me to the city to get that fixed. First let me patch you up." Justin said lowering his blade. One of them leapt at Eva. Justin trusted the sword into the left side of his chest. The person went limp and stopped breathing. "Your pissing me off now stand down before I kill you all off." Justin yelled pointing his blade at the leader. The leader took the challenge and told his minions to attack. "Eva gets behind me I hate to do this but I have to kills these monsters." Justin swung the sword and chopped off two of there arms and the leaders head. "Get your stuff and let's get out of here." Justin said sheathing his blade and looking at the ground. The People that were not hurt scattered deeper into the cave.

We left the vicinity of the building. Looking back I could see smoke coming from inside. "Justin what did you do" Eva asked "I lit the place on fire it will crumble and no longer exist." Justin said sill looking depressed. Eva walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go" Eva said. On the walk to golden rode city Justin did not say a word he just looked at the ground. We reached the rest area after about an hour. Justin finally said "why did it have to happen like that why did they stay there after they had a way out? Why did I have to kill them? Why?" Justin said looking at Eva.

"They attacked use it was self-defense. You had no choice. No one knows what happened so let use put it behind use and get on with our lives." Eva said entering the rest area. The man inside was the same one as before. "Hey what is that smoke from?" He asked when we entered the place. "I put a stop to a team rocket base. You got a problem with that Team rocket Grunt." Justin Said Glaring at him evilly. "No… no sir" the man said backing up into the wall behind him.

"That was a team rocket grunt how did you know?" Eva asked as we left the rest area. "I get the feeling that he knew what was back there and his job was to keep an eye on it. I did not know for a fact but his reaction gave it away." Justin said sounding normal. "So where to now." Eva asked "I would like to start our way off to Ecruteak city so I can see someone. And from there we can go two directions for gyms." Justin said "Well I only need two more badges from the Dragon gym and from the ice gym. So we will go east from there. We started off to the north of town. We reached it by the time it was three in the afternoon. There was a path to a place called the bug catching companions. On the path up Eva battled trainers that were on the way to train up. We passed the bug catching place and went east. We stopped and rested east of it.

**Author's notes: **I took a dark prospective for this chapter. I thought about going darker but I thought that would be over the top. I promise that not many Chapters will be like this but I'm sure there will be more dark chapters. I hope it was not over the top. Tell me you opinion. Seriously give me it.


	9. thunder

Ch.9

**Author's notes: **Enjoy

**Warning: **violence

**Thunder **

We walked up to Ecruteak city from the bug catching place. The city looked old and worn. Some of the houses looked abandoned and were falling apart. Behind the city was a tower that looked burned apart, and the city looked like it had gone through a battle.

"Hey Dusk do you know what happened to this city" I asked. "I don't know the history but I heard a story of a battle that took place here. From what I have heard team rocket came here to catch the legendary dogs Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. When they tired to catch them they fled all over the reigned. When they failed at the legendary dogs they went up into bell tower behind the city to try and catch Ho-oh. Ho-ho went into a rage and destroyed the tower and a small portion of the city. The people put a fight against team rocket to protect the legendaries, but when the people failed they had to leave there home. People had to leave there homes because they were taken over or destroyed." Dusk said surprisingly nice.

"Hey Saga you go with Eva for a bit I have to take care of some business I will be back within the hour. Eva I want you all to go to the pokemon center and wait for me there." Justin said walking toward a burned building on a hill. Eva just stood there staring at Justin until he was out of sight. We started for the pokemon center in silence. Everyone was in there ball, so it was just me and Eva walking. Looking at her she had a really sad look on her face like she was pondering something and could not find a good outcome. That or she felt bad about when she had done early today. Justin was still freaking out about having to kill those people in Ilex forest.

When we got to the pokemon center Eva handed over her pokeballs so that the nurse could treat them. "Do you have any free rooms we can use?" Eva asked "No I'm afraid that this pokemon center is repairing the rooms at the moment. I'm sure you have seen the rest of the town the pokemon center had its damages as well." She said with a slight bow. The nurse took the balls into a back room were she stayed. Now that I look at the pokemon center it looked to be falling apart. There were bellows in the roof other parts had metal holding it together. The walls were made of metal and had spots were it was just a plastic cover.

We sat on a wooden bench against one of the metal walls. "Ma'am here you go your pokemon are all restored to full energy." The Nurse said handing her the balls. "Thank you have a nice day." Eva said with a slight curtsy. She turned and walked back over to the bench still looking like she was pondering something. "Hey Saga lets go wait outside for Justin I don't like it in here." Eva said walking toward the door. We sat outside for about two hours before we saw Justin approaching the pokemon center.

"Hey what took you so long?" Eva said standing up to great him. "Sorry I lost track of time, but I brought gifts." Justin said handing Eva a bag. Eva opened the bag and pulled out a silver necklace with a pendent attached. "Like it?" Justin asked. Eva's face light up in amazement at the beautiful necklace. "I Love it, but why did you get for me. I haven't done anything to deserve such a gift. If anything I should be the one getting you something for causing you such grief." Eva said starting to look sad. "You helped me get over what I did, and you helped me take out a team rocket base. If anything you disserve it for bringing me joy." Justin said Smiling. Justin walked over to Eva and gave her a hug "Thank you" Eva said still looking slightly sad.

"So where are we staying to night?" Justin asked. "Well the Pokemon center is under construction so I guess we are camping out to night." Eva said gathering her things. "Cool I know a great spot around here I'll show it to you." Justin said. We started toward the Eastern part of town. We walked trough a checkpoint to the city that looked abandoned. We walked a bit until we came to some water with a cave beside it.

"The bridge is out look." Justin said pointing toward a collapsed pile of chard wood. "Looks as though it is been burned. Ooo well looks like we are going through the cave." The cave looked dark and cold. In the cave there was a path that was lit by lights so that people could have safe passage through the cave. On the path there were trainers that Eva battled to train up Red, aerial, and Vera. Now that I think about it Grace and Edge rarely fight. If anything Edge is the one Eva Chooses over Grace. Now that I think about it I have never seen Grace get into a battle. Still Eva and Edge were out of there balls more than the others.

Other than the occasional pokemon battle the trip through the cave was quiet and peaceful. We stopped at an opening in the cave that leads outside. "Ok the place is through here." Justin said exiting first. "Wow it has really become over grown out here it used to be a path between the water spots. I just hope that the place that I am thinking of is not overgrown to." Justin said. It only took use about twenty minutes to get through the cave. It would have been like five minutes if not for the battles.

It was about sunset now, but it was dark under the trees. We walked for a bit until we came to a slight opening in the woods. The place had enough room for a group of people to make a fire and sleep. It was just enough room for all of use to sleep comfortably. "Ok this is the spot. It is smaller than it was the last time I stayed her but it will do. First things first before it is pitch black out here we need to go and get some kindle and firewood. Come on every one lets head out." Justin said.

Grace, Eva, Justin, and I were in a group; everyone else went in their own direction. "Hey Saga can we talk" Grace said looking at the ground. "Of course you can. Is this what you wanted to talk about yesterday?" I said smiling at her. "I want to thank you again for saving me the other day. I would also like to thank you for being so nice to me. I don't know what I would do with out you." Grace said looking up at me blushing. "You're welcome. Also thank you for being so nice to me, I also could not imagine what it would be like without you. When I woke up today any you and Eva were gone I was worried and sad." I said snuggling up against her "Saga I L…"she started to get out before a roar stopped her. It was a giant black pokemon with fire on its tail, with wings, and it looked like a dragon.

"Wow a shiny Charizard." Justin said taking a few steps back from the angry sounding pokemon. I could hear Grace start to growl beside me. The Charizard let out another roar fire coming out if its mouth as it did it. "It looks like its going to attack. Lets get out of here our Eevee's can't take it." Justin said slowly backing up. Before we could run it shot a flam thrower at Justin and Eva. Justin pushed Eva out of the way, and got hit by the flames on his right side. The flames burned off his sleeves and the strap of his backpack. Grace was still lowly growling and slightly grumbling to herself. "Grace are you…" I started to get out before Grace started to kiss me on the lips. The whole world seamed to stop and my world seamed to brighten up. "Saga I love you." Grace said blushing. "Grace I love you too." I said feeling pumped. "Now go win this battle." Grace said

I turned toward the Charizard and let out a little howl. I rushed at it with a quick attack hitting it in the stomach before it knew what was going on. It let out a growl in anger of the surprise attack. It tried to shoot me with fire but I started to run a circle around it. Jumped off a tree hitting it on the back it turned around to attack me but I ran though its legs back over to grace. "I'm going to help" Grace said shooting black balls out of her mouth. _I think that's shadow ball. _I thought to myself. I turned the now enraged Charizard to rush him again. Since he was ready for this attack he shot a flam thrower at me. The flames engulfed me as I rushed him. I endured the flames jumping out flying over his head. I used my headbutt to slam me head into the top of his. This made him close his mouth while he was still shooting flamethrower causing a. explosion from the pent up energy.

The blast knocked the Charizard back into a tree. I fell on the ground about ten feet away. The Charizard got back up and let out a terrifying roar. The slight second that the roar threw me off the It rushed me. It kicked me in the underside sending me into the air where it grabbed me and threw me. I was sent hurling into a tree. I hit it making a thwack noise. Flames started to form around its mouth. Justin Rushed in front of the flames. They engulfed his torso all the way down to his knees. Justin was sent flying his backpack lying on the ground. The flames had burnt off the fabric that Justin was wearing including the front of the backpack. All of Justin's things were things were scatter on the ground.

In front of me was a bag with the name Saga written on the side. I kicked the bag standing up knocking the contents inside, out. It was a little yellow stone with a thunderbolt in it. Out of curiosity I touched it. I could feel the power flowing through me as I touched it. Within seconds of touching it I started to emit a bright light. I could feel my anatomy change. I felt stronger, faster, and I could feel power surging through my body. I looked down at my feet to see what had happened. My feet were yellow I could also see a white mane. Beneath one of my feet was a disk looking thing that was broken and gray.

The Charizard let out a roar that snapped me back into action. I rushed it with twice as much speed as I could before. Hitting the Charizard with such speed behind me packed twice the punch. It stumbled backwards from the blow. It let out a flamethrower that seemed to be burning twice as bright and powerful. "Careful Saga he has an ability called Blaze it powers up his attack when he is almost defeated." Eva yelled while tending to Justin's burns. I got gazed by the fire leaving me with a burn. Getting tired of fighting I concentrated on the new power that I felt. The Charizard let out another flamethrower; I released a thunderbolt through the center of the flames into the Charizard's mouth. The Charizard fell on its back motionless.

"Great Job Saga" Justin said approaching me. His close burnt in many places. The Charizard started to stand up again after quickly recovering. It let out a loud roar before getting into its battle ready stance. "Stand down Char that Jolteon is to powerful for you to fight." A man said coming out of the bushes. The man was the same person that was in the resting area at Ilex forest. "I was right about you then you do work for team rocket." Justin said. "You were partially right I am a Member of team rocket, but I am no grunt I am an agent." The man Said smirking. "So if you're an agent that means you work for one of the heads. If that is so than you know who I am. I also guess that you took my job when I left." Justin said letting out a grin. "Correct on all accounts. I also know that if this battle kept on both my Charizard and your Jolteon would fight tell the death to protect what they love." The man said. "Let's leave this battle on a draw then. We shall meet again…" Justin said stopping mid sentence "the names Erik." The man said turning around to leave.

"Justin why didn't you go after him he is a member of team rocket." Eva said looking confused and sounding concerned. "He was armed and moves I made to assault him and he would have shot me and killed all of us. I could have killed him but I would have been gravely injured in the end. Let us head back to camp." Justin said picking up his things and some fire wood. I limped my way back over to Grace who had a concerned look on her face.

"Saga your hurt let me look at it." Grace said inspecting my leg "Grace… Grace… Grace" I kept saying her name trying to get her attention. Grace was waking around me looking me up and down. "Wow you became taller, sleeker, more muscular, and yellow." Grace said still looking me over "Is that a problem; I'm sorry if you don't like the evolution." I said looking to the ground. "NO… no that it great. Besides I would love you any evolution you took." Grace said now standing in front of me smiling. "Thank you. I Love you." I said giving her a kiss. "Let's catch up to the others and get some rest." I said limping toward camp. "I love you to Saga now Let me help you." Grace said supporting my sore leg.

**Author's notes: **sorry this one took so long I have been sick. I still feel like crap but I felt like writing. I thought that this Chapter and the next chapter would be too much for me to put together so I separated them. I have been anticipating these chapters from the start with minor tweaking. When I put out the next chapter I will put out the start of another story Called Resistance. I really like this chapter there was violence and some love. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed


	10. Pain

CP. 10

**Author's notes: **Well Chapter 10 in all honesty I am going slower that I thought I would. Ooo well guess it can't be helped. Well enjoy this chapter .

Pain

A bright warm fire burned in the middle of a pile of rocks. The flames let out wave of heat. The night had become crisp and cold, and there were dark clouds covering the sky. The mountain and the trees kept it from getting to windy. Everyone was awake siting around the fire chit chatting. Grace was snuggling up against me to keep warm.

I found now that I had evolved it was hard for me to keep control over my emotions. Especially my negative emotions, so far I have kept them in check. Also surprisingly while I am close to other Pokémon I do not accidently shock them, and My hair slightly stands on end like needles. The ones on my stomach do not stand. The fur on my back stands on end when I pick up enough electricity. To prevent Grace from being jabbed by the sharp fur she was snuggled up against my chest.

Lucifer had started to become friends with Red and Dusk. Those three seemed to be getting closer. It was great to see that Red was starting to make friends. Lucifer and I would talk during the day and sometimes before we went to bed, so that our friendship did not drift apart.

The burn on my leg was over the scare on my leg making it swell up. The scare on my leg still hurt before the burn on action and now that the burn was there it hurt three times as much when I walked. The only time I did not really feel the pain was when I was battling or in intense conversation. When I relax like this it starts to burn and itch. Eva put some burn heal on it, and told me that in about four hours that the swelling would stop and after a day the burn would practically be gone.

"So I see that it finally happened about time." Edge said as he approached. "What do you mean about?" Grace said glaring at him while sitting up. "You two have been eying each other since the first day you two met. Just saying it's about time you to get it out there. Congrats." Edge said playful than censer at the end. "Thanks bro" Grade said.

"Yeah congrats" said Lucifer lightly tapping me on the shoulder with a fist. "Thanks guys" I said sitting up. We all sat there and talked for a while before people started to go to sleep. "Grace you tired?" I asked laying back down. "Yeah let's get some sleep" Eva said snuggling buck up against my chest. "Good night guy's I'll see you in the mor…" before a loud swing sound filled the air.

Looking over at Eva she was holding a sword at Justin. A large sequence of events happened before Justin recalled Lucifer and dusk, and gathered his things. "Grace I'm going to go see whats up I'll be back try and comfort Eva." I said starting to follow Justin.

I caught up to Justin when he slowed down. He was staring at the ground looking depressed. "Saga I'm glad you followed me At least there someone that I can trust." He said looking back and down at me. "Come one let us head on to the cave and stay there for the night." He said we walked for a bit in silence. Before Justin lashed out in anger, He yelled than punched a tree leaving a dent in the bark. Their was blood dripping from his hand from cuts on his knuckles. "Why do I trust people?" Justin said continuing to walk. _I wonder what happened. I will probably never know. I can't just leave Justin he saved my life. But I can't leave Grace I love her._ My mind was racing my body was filled with negative feeling that I could not over come. I become depressed letting the feelings that I felt take over.

**Prospective switch to Justin back at the fire**

"Hey Eva did you get hurt during the battle" I said "No I'm fine, but you're all burned." Eva said rummaging around in her bag "I'll be fine I'm just worried about Saga. He had a hard battle." I said looking over at saga who was talking to the other Pokémon. "He will be fine I put the last little bit of burn heal on his leg. Now I'm seeing if I have any leftover in my old bag that we got from the hideout. Here we go." Eva said pulling out a round container with rub burn heal. "Let me put it on this rag and apply it to your burns." Eva said as she started to run the cold cream on the burns. The cooling sensation made the burns itch and slightly hurt, but I surpassed the urge to scratch it. We sat there as she applied the burn heal cream. "Thank you for doing this." I said cringing at the burning. "You're welcome now sit still." Eva said as she started to apply it to my chest.

Looking at her I noticed how beautiful and happy she made me. I loved her brown hair, her blue eyes, and her whole physique. She was beautiful in every way to me. She tries in every way to make me smile and happy. Eva looked up at me at caught me Watching her. On her way to sit back up her face became close to mine. I took the opportunity to kiss her. Our lips locked into a kiss both our eyes closed. The kiss seamed to last forever.

"Swing" the sound of a sword being pulled from it sheath filled the air. Eva broke from the kiss, and took two steps back. She lifted the sword to chest height. There were tears welling up in her eyes. "No… no… no not again." She said slightly waving it at me. "Eva whats wrong" I said taking a step toward her. She back peddled until she ran into a tree. She was now in full tears. "Eva?" I said stretching out my hand. "NO… no please just leave me alone." Eva yelled before sitting at the base of the tree breaking down into tears. "Please just leave me alone for a bit I need to think." Eva said through sobs. "But what did I do whats wrong please tell me?" Justin asked taking another step forward. "GO!" Eva yelled standing up, and lightly touching the tip of the blade to his chest. She took a step back dropping the sword into the ground starting to cry again. "I'm sorry I need some time I'll talk to you tomorrow." Eva said with her hands buried into her face.

I recalled Lucifer and Dusk, grabbed bag, and sheathed my sword and started to head for the woods. I walked for a bit before I heard small foot steps behind me. "Saga I'm glad you followed me At least there someone that I can trust." I said looking down at his depressingly. "Let us go stay in the cave for the night." I said starting off toward it. As we walked in silence my depression was slowly replaced with anger. "Aargh!" I yelled in anger. In the heat of the moment I punched a tree. The bark from the tree cut my hand open in some places making it bleed. Having no way to wrap it up at the moment just let it drip as we walked. We made it to the cave after about ten minutes of slow walking

After letting my anger brew and my mind race I said "You know what Saga forget them we can make this journey on our own." The padding of Saga's feet behind me stopped. "Whats up" I said as I started to turn around. The sound of sparks flying filled the air. Saga was discharging all his pint up electricity in anger and, protested to move. "This is about grace is it not?" I said lowing my head. The question seemed to lightly calm him down. "I know how you feel I feel the same way about Eva as you do about Grace. I just wish I knew I what the hell was going on." I said lifting up my head. Saga had stopped discharging electricity and looked at me with concerned eyes. "Let's go back and see whats going on." I said starting back.

There was a rumble under our feet. We both stopped to see if we could figure out what it was. Suddenly a force pushed from under us up. A Pokémon emerged from under the ground knocking me to the side, and catching saga by the neck. The Pokémon was a Graveler. It had grabbed Saga by the neck and slammed him against a wall. The wall had little pieces of sharp rock that stabbed into Saga's back. Blood was running down his back, and down the wall of the cave. The Graveler punched Saga three times in the chest knocking him unconscious. The Graveler than slammed him on the ground prepping to stomp on his head.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled rushing the Graveler. I rammed it with my shoulder while it was standing on one foot. Catching it by surprise I knocked it back a few feet. I rushed it again this time it was ready for me. Being faster I duck under its fist, and kicked it in the side. I hit it with my shin so hard that I heard a snap. The Graveler stumbled so a cliff, and started to teeter in the edge. I followed up by trying to rush at it by putting my now shattered leg first. Ignoring the pain I hit it square on knocking it off the side of the cliff. I fell due to the pain. When it got two feet it started to glow read. I tried to get up and run but the Graveler let out and explosion that sent me flying into a wall my backpack and sword fell to the ground. I laid there for a second before remembering about Saga.

I ran over to Saga ignoring the pain in my leg. His back was covered in blood. "I need to get you to a pokemon center Ecruteak city's is crap I need to get you to Mahogany town. It is not much but they will be able to save your life." I said picking him up and running down the cave. The cave was now dark do to the explosion from the Graveler. The noise the explosion made also attracted Zubats and Golbats. I ran down the cave navigating by hugging the wall.

Golbats were swooping down attacking me. I had no way of protecting my self and know hand to grab the pokeballs in my pocket. I tried run away from them and keep low. One of the Golbats swooped down and latched onto my shoulder with its teeth. I could feel the blood being drained from my body and the poisons on its fangs enter my system. I rammed my shoulder into the side of the cave knocking it off of me.

I could see the finite light form the moon entering from an opening in the cave. I ran to the opening into a field. I ran toward the city through so trees. I could feel the adrenalin fading and the pain shooting through my leg got worse. Soon the pain made me collapse I dropped Saga in front of me. I tried to stand and continue the rush to the city, but the poison coursing though my veins and the pain from my leg made me pass out. "I'm sorry Saga" I said before I drifted off.

**Author's notes: **cliff hanger! I'm sure you can guess what is going to happen perhaps not. So what do you think will happen? Ooo well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter if not read the next one I'm sure everything will be alright. Maybe!


End file.
